The Ocean Dream Diamond
by Raixander
Summary: A collaborative mission between Hades and Athena's warriors to destroy a deadly weapon. But one Judge of Hell found the rarest diamond on earth. Yaoi, hence all the related warnings. Rated M for my safety ;-). Update : Will be back after August, sorry !
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**EDIT: For some sentences and formatting.**

* * *

This is my first ever story and fanfic. The timeline is post 20th century holly war with a flash of "the lost canvas" era. But I prefer to describe it as almost AU. Rated M for the concept and later adult stuffs and generally for safety.

Thank you for reading and your feedback! No beta-reader (yet), so please be patient with my mistakes. Hope won't make you suffer. LOL.

**Disclaimer : StS belongs to Masami Kurumada and Toei**. How I'd love to have it *sigh*

This story (or the pairing, to be precise) is mostly inspired by and hence dedicated to Kaay (yay! I've done it, finally!). Surely Haku also has some influences on how I picture Camus.

Finally, I also realized that CamusxRhada sexual tension was inspired by the story from Shiryuforever94 : Sexo Infernal

-Raix-

* * *

.

After Athena's victory, however with the very high price to pay like losing her all gold knights, it was agreed by the Olympians that the world still need a God for managing the death souls and the underworld.

Being a goddess of wisdom, Athena agreed in Hades resurrection and returning to the underworld, along with the resurrection of her fallen gold saints.

And why not Poseidon also while they were at it? Facilitated by the Olympians, namely Zeus who wanted his freedom to chase some beautiful human girls rather than managing the family feud, the resurrected Gods and the Goddess of wisdom have achieved a peace pact.

According to the pact, they will learn to understand each other better and not to sabotage each other's role and works in the world. In return, the Olympians granted them their warriors back.

The three parties also agreed upon a regular informal "get to know" meeting or parties amongst their warriors to facilitate better atmosphere and collaboration to reduce the chances of emerging new wars.

.

* * *

.

That was how Rhadamanthys found himself buried in all the paper works of managing the escaped souls and the judgments' records. Of course he also had to rebuild and train the new army of the specters. Well, he enjoyed building the army. But doing the paperwork ? That was really depressing and torturing. Those were his days since his resurrection months ago.

Rhadamanthys sighed and poured his favorite whiskey to the Baccarat glass and savored the taste.

His mind began to wander and end up wondering whether the new life is also depressing or more interesting for a specific handsome Athena's golden knight. Wondered how this man maintains his serene look and the aura of a crystal through his reincarnations. Beautiful, strong and at the same time… fragile.

He had seen this Knight shortly before the last holy war when the man pretended to pledge allegiance to Hades.

He also saw the Knight at the last gathering party two months ago from a distance. With that annoying Casanova of the sanctuary always around him and looked so possessive of him, very much like that annoying Scorpio knight who killed him before. The Knight's present resurrected reincarnation seemed to be more cold and detached from the surroundings. So inviting to be conquered.

Surprised by his own thought, Rhadamanthys decided to call it a day and went to his bedroom. He opened a thick folder of confessions and judgments record of one particular soul throughout their reincarnation. He has read it over and over since the resurrection for accompanying him going to bed.

The strong and loyal judge has abused his power a bit by taking this folder to his castle. Just a little bit, because it was in fact Aeacus who got it from Minos by means he did not want to know in detail. Minos would surely be furious when he finds it out, if ever he finds out anyway.

When it happens, there will be Aeacus who will surely help him escaping Minos' wrath. For Aeacus knows exactly the reason of the fierce judge's interests in this soul. The fair Garuda even showed his sympathies towards the blond-haired colleague regarding this matter. Not everyday that the blond judge showed interest for a person. The judge simply took and always got what he wanted.

For Rhadamanthys, only one small detail is missing for him. What the hell is exactly his interest in this soul anyway?

At that thought, the blond judge began to read the record once again before falling asleep.

.

* * *

**.**

**-flashback- (taken from The Lost Canvas manga)**

" My dear Degel, fighting this way is not your style. Leave it to me and just go. Go stop Pandora from releasing Poseidon from the vase! " shouted the Scorpio knight having succeeded launching the restriction attack on the Wyvern.

" But I can't let you fight Radamanthys alone here!" replied the the green-haired gold saint to the blue-haired gold saint.

"Excuse me? You saw that he could break your ice ring and ice coffin attacks earlier. I 've made him half paralyzed. That means my style worked better for fighting him. And I don't know how long I could hold him that way…..so please hurry go!"

"Huh! Do you think you can just pass me like that?" Growled Radamanthys while deploying his cosmo to free his body without much success.

"Oh, yes he can" smirked Kardia, ready to launch another secret attack. The final and only attack that would cost him dearly.

"This should be the last time I follow your way, Kardia!" Degel shouted and run passed the paralyzed Rhadamanthys. And then murmured "please stay alive!" with softer voice praying to all kind of deities he knows to save his Kardia. Little did he know that it would be the very last time they were arguing and seeing each other alive.

Paralyzed Rhadamanthys watched the handsome ice saint leaving, secretly admired the beautiful ice techniques he pulled out during the fight moments ago. The remnants of ice crystal made that Athena's warrior's skin and dark blue-green eyes shone. No wonder the scorpio knight was so determined to fight the judge alone and ready to sacrifice himself. The scorpio knight must have loved this ice saint dearly.

"When I am done killing this annoying Scorpio, I'll find you and grant you a beautiful death, ice saint" thought Rhadamanthys.

But Rhadamanthys never thought that his day in that holy war would end in the hand of that annoying Scorpio saint, a warrior with a defected heart. He knew that he would remember these pair of saints. After all, he would be reborn in a new body with all his memories intact.

The judge had promised himself that next time he meet the reincarnation of those saints, he will kill them directly and fast.

**-end flashback**

**.**

* * *

.

"My Lord Hades", the judge presented himself and knelt before his God. Knowing that he was summoned upon a mission he was shortly been briefed few days ago. Aeacus and Minos were already in the room, reading some documents and entering coordinates to their GPS devices.

"My Wyvern! This mission is very important and we have to achieve the objectives at all cost. That is why you are chosen to be the bearer of my sword needed in this mission." Hades handed his powerful sword to the judge, who directly swung it on over his shoulder and tightened the sling of the sword around his waist.

Face full of pride and determination, the judge raised and said "I am ready to learn the details, my Lord. As I understood it earlier, we have to collaborate with the other parties. May I know more about this?"

"Certainly, my judge! For your part, we have to work together with Athena and her chosen saints. In fact, they are just entering the palace now. And Rhadamanthys?" said Hades with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Yes, my Lord?" replied Rhadamantys curiously.

"We are now following the peace pact, despite our own doubts . And this mission is so important that Athena and me will not tolerate feelings, resentments and past problems become hindrances in the collaboration. We need full team work, although we understand that saints and specters are like oil and water. Is that clear?"

"Understood, Your Majesty", bowed Rhadamanthys. He guessed that this warning must be related to Scorpio and Gemini saints. He was killed in two holly wars by a scorpio and a gemini knight. And vice versa. Having resentments amongst them would be to say the least.

The blond judge joined his two colleagues, eagerly waited for Athena's group to enter the room. Apart from the interests on the details of the project, he found himself wondered if the peculiar gold saint of his interest would be here, too.

When the door opened and Athena entered the room, the Wyvern almost thanked the purple-haired incarnation of the goddess for bringing this very knight in flesh and blood to the underworld amongst the other knights that following behind her. The judge had a good feeling about the success of this whatever mission.


	2. Chapter 2-First Impression

**Important EDIT : **Thank you Victoria for your input about Camus skin. It is very important and consistent with the manga and OVA. Sorry for CamusxMilo fans who pictured him in snow-white skin. Hence, **Camus is now a bit tanned!**

I'd like to mention once again that this story was inspired and dedicated to **Kaay xps**! Somehow her pen name disappeared from the site if written in full.

**Usual sad disclaimer:** I don't own Saint Seiya. I don't get any money from doing this, only the joy of abusing Camus *sigh*  
**Warning **: Yaoi. Bad spelling and grammar that escaped automatic checking, but hopefully you can still get the story. Definitely AU now for this pairing.  
**Hints** : You can Google "Ocean Dream Diamond", for that reflects Camus in this story. And if you Google "Dan Stevens images", THAT is my sexy judge out there.

Although I had a kind of plot, now I am following my typing fingers. I also do the chapters based on my free time and not on the plot, so that I can push myself to update more often and move the story forward. Please bear with me :-)

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Athena entered the room and walked towards Hades to sit beside him. Her chosen saints were all in their full armor or Pope dress.

The Kyotos know them all, at least at the formality level. Taking part in the gathering parties does not mean that all specters, marinas and saints are at nick names and hugging terms. Perhaps some do, too eagerly. Certainly it was not the Wyvern.

The reappointed Pope of the Sanctuary, Aries Shion, the Leo Aiolia, the Libra Dohko, the younger Aries Mu, the Capricon Shura, the Virgo Shaka, the Aquarius Camus and the Gemini knight took their seats after exchanged greetings. Based on the calm and charismatic way of greeting people from the Gemini, surely the twin is Saga, known also as the second-in command of the Sanctuary under Shion. The younger twin of Gemini knight would have looked at the Wyvern with mocking smiles, as he did in the get-together parties before. That's the only way Rhadamanthy could distinguish Kanon from Saga without having to fight the twin so far.

"Thank you for coming, Athena, Gentlemen!" greeted Hades. "We should start now as we don't have too much time for executing this mission". The underworld God continued, "As some of you know, Athena and I have been in close contact recently. It was mainly because we felt that something bad and dangerously powerful has been arisen."

"We didn't know what or who was that. We are sure that it is not Poseidon, by the way, and we have also formed a separate collaborative group with his marinas", added Athena.

"Many thanks to Sanctuary's spies who have contributed very well in gathering important information and shared it with us, enabled us to take some actions. Now we shall go to the details, Minos?"

Griffon Minos, the most competent and powerful Kyoto, rose from his seat and presented the latest information, displayed on a big digital screen in the room.

Although he was a hundred per cent putting his attention in listening to Minos and the presented data, the Wyvern still managed to make discreet observations towards the Aquarius knight across the big meeting table.

The ice saint looked very elegant in his gold armor and with his serious and cold manners. His long and straight dark hair falls majestically down the back until just above his bottom. The thick hairs seemed somehow silky and reflecting greenish-deep blue highlights, that looked fantastic on his light-tanned skin, interestingly matching the beautiful eyes under the straight but long eyelashes. His eyes are deep blue with a hint of green, a rare kind of blue eyes. He has a high nose, standing cutely above the nicely curve lips. Still manly but looked soft.

Simply put, this man was certainly different from the strawberry blond-haired Aquarian the judge had occasionally in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3-The Predator

**Usual disclaimer as in Chapter 1 and 2. **

**Hoping for a beta-reader angel to come :-) I was writing in a very nonhuman hours, so apology is in advance.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

Minos ended his presentation and closed the displayed data.

"So I propose that we split into two or three small teams to meet these different goals. We can recruit other specters or saints if you wish on the need basis while maintaining the confidentiality. However, keeping the team slim will be preferred to keep the activities under the radar of our yet to be identified enemy. Then each team can start to discuss their strategies and actions. This place will serve as the base for our teams in the Underworld and therefore we have established and granted you some secret passages for a direct access to the Upper world and vice versa. The base provides logging for the teams and of course we can use the underworld medical facilities. I will be in charge of running the base and coordinating the actions from here, with your permission, my Lord."

"Thank you, Minos." Hades replied and turned to Athena, who nodded in agreement to him and her Pope.

Shion continued "Thank you, judge and Hades. And we have established small bases to support our activities in the upper world, mainly disguised as the Graude Foundation's facilities. Dohko and I will be in charge of coordinating those places and Upper world activities, in close contact with Minos and Sorrento. The Gemini knights Saga and Kanon would be my deputies in the Underworld and Undersea."

"We hope we can work well together to protect our realms from this threat. Now we will leave you to start working. Hades, me and Poseidon will concentrate on locating and identifying the source of this threatening dark power. Shall we leave now, Hades?" said Athena and rose from her seat.

The God and Goddess left the room followed by the Pope and the Libra saint for the same kind of meeting with Poseidon and his marinas.

* * *

"Now, this is the data that we have so far and the coordinates of places where this dark power has been sensed by our God and Goddess. Some of them will be investigated by the other teams from Sanctuary and Undersea joint forces. The Gods also suspected that a magical weapon or a vessel could be involved as usual for an awakening power." Minos distributed the tablets to the gold saints in the room.

"As Rhadamanthys now is the bearer of our Lord's sword, he will finally be assigned for destroying the ultimate weapon of the enemy. The problem is we still don't know what it is. So we need good researchers and spies to support his mission. Also we need a skill of weapon deactivation should it be too dangerous to destroy" said Minos.

"Then I assign Camus of Aquarius for he is our best spy. In fact, most of the information provided from our side was from his mission and investigation. And his technique is perfect for a deactivation or stopping any matter." Saga, the appointed deputy, started to show control.

"Perfect!" thought Rhadamanthys silently, maintaining an indifference look.

Minos made a pause before replying, "I agree. But then we need to make sure that we can free the weapon or the vessel back in a very fast way, if it is needed, in other words, to break his techniques. I am tied to the base so I cannot join this team, and so is Dohko. Who else…."

"What makes you think that you are that powerful anyway? Camus ice coffin cannot be destroyed, not even by the combined efforts of several Gold Saints!" shouted Aiolia in anger.

The loyal Leo did not like being briefed by the snob enemy, or ex-enemy, from the start of the meeting. And now the he could not stand his brother -in –arms being looked down like that.

"I am sorry to break the news that I did it easily before to the Swan Knight. Didn't he even kill his master, too?" Minos also replied in a raising voice. No one dared to raise his voice and showed disrespect to the Judge of Hell before.

"Gentlemen, can we focus back to ….." Saga's words were cut by another person in confidence and a hint of mockin in his voice.

"It's OK. I am also able to do that. You surely can confirm that, Aquarius?" asked Rhadamanthys, finally found an interesting way to directly talk to the handsome Saint.

"I do not recall that we have been in a direct fight before." replied the Aquarian dangerously in low tone and cold glares straight to the blond judge. His lips tightened, and suddenly the room was several degrees colder.

"Hmm…sorry. I must have been mistaken you with your progenitor" smirked Rhadamanthys. Earning another cold stares that surely could kill someone if applied long enough.

"It is decided then! Now for the other two teams, I propose that….." Saga cut the scene and forced Minos to continue their discussions.

At the end of the briefing, they agreed to have three teams. The Virgo Shaka, Mu and Aiolia were in the first team in charge of detecting and destroying the enemy's base or forces. The Aeacus and Shura should do the same tasks in close contact to other realms. Finally, while Saga should aid Minos occasionally at the base, he also joined the team of Rhadamanthys and Camus for he cared to protect his younger comrade in a difficult mission and place with the judge.

* * *

It was certainly not the best days of his life. First, he had a big fight with his lover, accusing him of being indifferent, insensitive and several degrees colder than the absolute zero. Accused of being scared by commitment and showing affection, and by Goddess what else.

And now the specters mocked his fighting skill and cosmo. With the perfect ending, like being assigned to assist this arrogant spectre who claimed to be able to neutralize his cosmo and fighting skills? With those annoying mocking smirks? His day could be better.

* * *

Rhadamanthys blessed his lucky star, if he had one, for being teamed up with his subject of interest. The Aquarian looked even more radiant with the angry eyes that showed more of greenish hints on his cold irises. The judge enjoyed the cold sharp stares directed to him because it was so beautiful.

If the Saint was just an object of his curiosity based on the confession record before, now this man becomes the object of curiosity for his physical traits.

**_A predator has tagged its next prey._**


	4. Chapter 4-The Break-Up

**Usual disclaimer as before.**

**Warning : ** AU ! Maybe a bit OOC for Milo, too.

Again an inhuman hours production

Hiya!

I changed my avatar to show you how I try to picture Rhadamanthys, as I am not so close with the specter (unless when he is paired with the delicious Kanon, LOL).

Would love to hear your feedback about him.

Thank you for reading !

-Raix-

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**.**

Camus threw his sweaty naked body back on the bed, still panting.

His lips curled a smile in delight. The room felt hot, too hot. The sweet scent of love still hung in the room, a reminiscent of the zenith that two lovers achieved moments ago. His eyes gradually got the vision of the ceiling as he caught his breaths.

But the ceiling soon turned into a cascade of curly blond hairs before he felt his lips being kissed, again. Then a pair of tanned, muscular arms pulled and encircled his body, so Camus could put his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

They were happy together, before as best-friends. Then it became much, much more than just friends.

"I think I am in trouble of…being in love with you, my friend." His lover passionately whispered in his ear.

"Funny that I have the same problem, Milo."

He heard his lover chuckled softly and tightened the hug. He liked it to hear his lover murmuring promises of a forever-ever-after, like a lullaby before he fell asleep.

Sadly their forever-ever-after was abruptly cut short the next day, by a girl who came and claimed to be his goddess. Then his days ended too soon at the hand of his own disciple. His ever after dream has turned into several nightmares since then, every time he woke up in his resurrection.

.

**-End flashback-**

* * *

Basilisk Sylphid gave a guided tour at and around the base for the gold knights, showing them the facilities and their quarters. The knights and specters have a short time break at their quarters before having to join their own team and start working on strategies and investigations.

Camus took a short shower to freshen his head and minds, and dressed back in his gold clothes. There was still time before the next meeting.

He observed around his room. The quarter was small, but complete and well decorated. Hades is indeed the god with means.

He glanced at the view outside his small but elegant bay window. The sky was still bright by the Underworld standard, with its pink and scarlet hue.

"_Red…..scarlet…...Milo_."

.

.

.

**-flashback-**

It was just under half a year since their last resurrection.

It was a week ago, when he woke up from a 2 hours sleep in his temple, after just got back from a month of investigation mission. He was still tired, but felt hungry. So he started to have breakfast with a headache as a companion.

Actually, Scorpion was the reason of the deprived sleep. His lover insisted to have a make-up love-making, after being left so long for the mission.

As far as his Scorpio lover was concerned, he expected the Aquarian to place a lot of importance on their romance. To which he did, for Milo was the only love of his life.

Camus couldn't help wishing, though, that Milo could show a more light-hearted approach to it every once in a while. At times, Milo's emotional needs were so demanding.

Camus would do anything to satisfy his lover's need. The problem was, the ice saint was still overwhelmed and out of touch of his own emotions since his repeated resurrection.

He still had to forgive himself for being wrong in judging the importance and truth of Athena's reincarnation. He had to reevaluate his worthiness in being the Aquarius Gold Knight. After all, Hyoga had defeated him and surpassed his ice techniques, worthy that gold clothes, no?

The worst thing was his previous resurrection that brought him to a treachery. It was intended for the sake of Athena, but still he was a traitor. For he remembered Milo's hands wrapped around his necks in despair, almost chocked him to another shameful death.

There was still a little bit of disappointment he tried to bury and forget deep in his heart about Milo's distrust at that scene.

The Aquarian was basically frightened of strong emotions, and being an ice saint brought him to an even higher level where control of emotions is a big thing that makes a difference like being alive or dead in a battle.

So the ice saint just starred at the ring that Milo presented him shortly after breaking into his temple and kitchen that morning, exclaiming how perfect their night together was. He watched his lover's proposal about a next level. A commitment.

"_But why? I already have. Always. I just need space and time to comprehend the whole thing. Couldn't you understand it, Milo_?"

He felt as if he had to continually answer to his Scorpio lover. It's as if the ice saint side of his personality was being slowly diluted.

"Camus..? You don't want it?" Milo caught his hesitation and silence.

"Don't take it wrong Milo. But …" Camus paused, searching for words.

But it was too late. Of course Milo took it wrong as a personal rejection. And exploded.

"You are afraid of commitment, aren't you? You are ashamed of showing affections and emotions even for me, aren't you?"

"No, Milo! Where did you get that idea? You should know me better than that!"

"Oh, how could I? You are always distant since _**that**_ day. You keep me at bay! Do you know how much I suffered, missing you all the time you were dead? Do you understand at all?" shouted the blonde Greek.

"Do you know how I feel, Milo?" in low tone. Hurt.

"Indeed. You feel nothing! You are 20 degrees below your beloved absolute zero thing!"

"Please don't make such a drama out of nothing! I love you. I just need a time and space for a while." reasoned the French.

"If you love me, you don't want a space and time between us!"

The knight under Scorpio sign could be quite stubborn but his Aquarian partner was equally so.

"It's not about you, Milo. It's how I-…." But sharply cut.

"Well then, if time and space is what you need, then you have it now! Good day, Camus" Milo turned and left him since, apparently in the speed of light. The ring was still on the table.

Yesterday they met again at the Pope hall during a short briefing before being divided into separate groups. Milo was assigned to join the collaborative group with the marinas under Gemini Kanon. For better or worse. He had no clue.

His lover (_or was he still?_) kept a distance, only granted him a slight nod or civil smile, only worth between Athena's warriors.

**-End of flashback-**

* * *

.

His Smartphone beeped. It is time go to the meeting room. To continue saving his realm and goddess. To continue living. To face another Scorpio, an arrogant Scorpio.

.

_**C'est la vie.**_

* * *

_Note : Pfuuh..this chapter took double time than others, really. It's difficult to let Milo go. For one reason Milo should leave, I found three for him to stay. I should have resurrected him as older brother of Camus, instead. Makes my life easier. I always dragged back to MiloxCamus and forgot about that sexy judge waiting for his prey :-)_


	5. Chapter 5-Subordinate-With Benefits

**Disclaimer** : As usual, I do not own StS. Too bad.

**Warnings** : AU (otherwise Camus would be safely in Milo's arms). Yaoi. Rated M and you have been warned :-)

Thank you for reading !

.

* * *

.

After the gold saints left the room to see the facilities, guided by Sylphid, the judges also withdrew to their offices.

The three judges walked together in silence, since Minos was busy with his tablet checking the timetables for the Balron to cover him in the court house during his assignment in this mission.

"Psst..hey Rhadamanthys!" called Aeacus discreetly after seeing Minos has entered his office. They were now walking approaching the Garuda's office.

"Yes, Aeacus?"

"I want that record back today, OK?"

"Sure, no problem. Why?"

"Because when you're dead in this mission, I don't want to answer to Minos alone about a missing record found in your room by your boyfriend."

"We have fun from time to time, yes. But Valentine is not my boyfriend. How many times I told you this. He works for me!"

The Garuda sneered, "Oh boy, yes he works very well. But seriously, bring it back to me. You anyway have the life version of it now. You looked almost drooling back there."

"Shut up, you!" Growled Rhadamanthys. "I have a very important mission to fulfill, won't have time for nonsense. But yeah, I think it will be fun to break that ice as an appetizer before getting hands on those enemies."

"You definitely have a fetish for Aquarians, my dear colleague." The Garuda chuckled. "Hmm..poor gorgeous saint. Please be gentle with him, will you? For the sake of our Lord."

"Huh…gentle and breaking souls are the opposite." Rhadamanthys gave a devilish grin. "But of course, I am perfectly able to break him _**gently**_ when I am in the mood."

"Tell you what, you didn't need to borrow that record if it only for your hobby of breaking souls or whatever." Suddenly Garuda sounded a bit more serious.

"What do you mean?" asked in indifference.

"Just food for thought." Smiled Garuda upon entering his own office.

The Wyvern paused shortly to think about Aeacus's last words. Then he shrugged his shoulder in disregard before turned his way to other direction than his office. Rhadamanthys decided to go back to his castle for that record, and to take something else on the way there.

Something that has a strawberry-blond head.

.

* * *

.

Valentine has always admired his superior because of his strength, his fierceness, his strategies and his manly handsome figures. Of course he also admired dearly the Wyvern's gorgeous body.

He was of a seductive type himself, but never believed his luck that his master would allow him to savor that almost two meters tall, muscular and very manly body with soft traces of scars from the hard fights and training.

From time to time, the Harpy and his master enjoyed what men got to do to vent and escape the boring and tedious jobs of managing the dead.

And today he knew that he was going to experience the fierceness and that gorgeous body again when he saw the big and tall body of the Judge broke into his room to shout.

"To my room, now. I don't have much time!" Ordered Rhadamanthys.

He barely closed the door of the living room part of the Judge's private quarter, when his smaller body was pulled and pinned to the wall. The Wyvern was already free from his surplice and was in his black tights. His predator amber eyes shone in gold, hypnotizing.

In a fast and experienced move, Harpy was stripped from his surplices and his spandex suits. Within seconds, he was as bare as a newborn baby.

The judge was already hard when he threw his black tights and the underwear away. Valentine swallowed hard seeing of a delicious throbbing member, only shortly, because soon he felt his body being laid almost by force to the big black leather sofa in the room.

Then a strong, muscular and experienced hand grabbed his manhood and began to stroke it, while a hot mouth made a tour of small bites and sucking fiercely all over his body. The Harpy started to moan softly and end up loud. After a while, he got closer to a higher point. But the hand stopped, to his agony.

Before he could protest, the smaller specter was turned to lie on his stomach and knees and had his legs apart.

"It's been a while, isn't it?" He heard his master asked in a deep, raspy voice.

Harpy's answer was a load moan when he felt the Wyvern began to penetrate slowly, giving time for him to adjust and found a comfortable position. Meanwhile, the strong hand was back grabbing, stroking and squeezing Valentine's member to continue what was left before.

Then the tall blond Englishman began to move, faster and deeper each time. Every thrust of the judge was powerful, dominating and precise. Just like the Wyvern's performance in the battlefield. The pleasure was increasing so fast again for Valentine, until he reached a point where he couldn't hold it anymore. Burst and melted in the hand of the judge.

Rhadamanthys grunted loudly with every thrust as he came closer and closer. At the peak of his lust and desire, suddenly his vision was full of deep blue and green colors from a pair of eyes. And the beautiful face of the owner.

Valentine was still lying under the big body of the judge as they slowly catch their breaths. He liked the feeling of being trapped, surrounded and pinned by the weight of his beloved Kyoto. Then he felt the judge lightly kissed his lips and slap his hips.

"That was good. Thanks. Sorry I have to go for another meeting and mission. Next time we can do more."

He watched the judge walked to the bathroom while explaining his absent from the court for some times due to a mission, and that Harpy should adjust the works accordingly with the other subordinates of the Wyvern.

Harpy Valentine really enjoyed having sex with the Kyoto Wyvern. Every time.

Only, he wondered if ever his beloved Kyoto makes love to him.

.

* * *

.

Rhadamanthys dropped the confession record at the Garuda's office, earning a teasing smile from the other Kyoto, and continued going to the meeting room at the base.

His "quickie" time with his subordinate-with benefit was good and relieved the tension he had lately.

He felt fresh and ready to start the work now, preferably involving beating and screwing some enemies.

And eager to see how the handsome blue-green eyes would be at fighting soon.

.

* * *

_._

_Well, I hope I wasn't too bad to Valentine. If so, sorry Victoria :-)_


	6. Chapter 6-Gotcha!

**Usual disclaimer. AU. No beta.**

**Edit : Thanks to Victoria !**

Hiya!

I intended to put this story as a romance and not adventure, with the mission as the background to accommodate the pairs. That means, all the ancient stuffs or events that I put in this story are all bent to my Alternative Universe. In other words, I may take some name of ancient objects or places that are real but they will not be scientifically or historically correct when I put them in this story. Time and ignorance are my problems Also, everything is possible with the Olympians around :-)

Maybe one day I will rewrite this story to be more detail and logic in regards to the mission, and change the category to adventure. Your inputs would be very valuable!

For now, I just want to see what will happen to Rhadyx CamusxMilo (or all three of them together *wink wink*)

.

Thanks for reading!

.

* * *

.

Camus entered the meeting room. He saw that Shura and Aeacus were already in one corner of the room, looking at a map and made some notes, discussing routes.

In the middle of the room, where a table with computers and big screens were, Saga and Minos were seriously debating about something displayed on those screens. One could see a bit of rivalry atmosphere between them.

Realized that his team-mate was not there yet, Camus took a seat in one corner with a table and computer and logged in, waiting. A moment later, Aiolia, Shaka , Mu and the not-so awaited Judge broke into the room. The Kyoto Wyvern noticed him and approached to take the seat in front of him.

The way Rhadamanthys walked and sat while spreading his surplice's wings to take as much space really radiating an alpha-male aura around him. To which Camus snorted and despised, made self-note not to be intimidated by the Judge. However, the Judge also spread a nice and fresh fragrance, apparently from the bath he took shortly before. And Camus reluctantly had to admit that he liked that fragrance.

"Hello, you alright?" greeted Rhadamanthys in British accent with a mocking smile.

The Judge earned a silent reply in blank-cold stares and a slight nod.

Rhadamanthys spread his hands behind his head and continued "How's your research? Are we ready to go somewhere now to beat some souls? I need to relax my muscles."

"I prefer to do more in-depth investigations before wasting energy for unnecessary and off-target fighting." An answer still in a cold tone.

"You mean you don't know it yet? Huh, so much for a described top-notch spy with the unbreakable ice skills." snorted the Wyvern. "I am more efficient if be allowed to work alone and don't have to teach things or to protect you ."

"_Vous etes la personne la plus arrogante et ennuyeux que j'ai jamais rencontré ! _(1)" muttered Camus. He always slips to French when angry.

"Now that is rude, Aquarius. And in English, please." sneered the Wyvern, enjoying how easy it was to tease the cute French Saint. "Anyway I think that's probably just because you haven't seen much people. You know, being dead all the time."

Camus sighed loudly and rose from his seat with fiery eyes, aggravated. "That's it! I think I am also more efficient if be allowed to work alone and don't have to baby sit your childish behaviour, so much for the so called-respected Judge."

He felt very annoyed with the fact that the Judge's behaviour slightly reminded him of ..._Milo_.

And he missed Milo even more now. Not a good timing. While important works should be his priority.

"Ah, are you going to leave? Then how will you find the books you need for your research? Sanctuary's library doesn't have them. And they are not available online either, being ancient." said the Judge indifferently, but with serious way.

Camus paused and turned to look into the Judge's amber eyes. "How do you-..."

"For your information, in a short time that I had, I did my homework, too. Obviously, you are not the only one who really reads book, you know." said the Judge. The Wyvern is as snob as the Ice Saint for this subject.

Camus rolled his eyes and said, "I am listening."

And thought, "_OK, maybe I should give this muscle brute a bit more credit for his brain."_

"Come on. I'll take you to our Lord's library."

"And what makes you think that I will find what I need there? Knowing there will be books in the library doesn't make someone an Einstein."

The ice saint replied in sarcastic tone, looking straight to the Judge with his deep blue eyes showing challenges. His head was slightly tilted up to face the Judge, because the Judge is indeed about ten centimetres taller than him.

"_Hmm..pretty head with sharp tongue and defiant attitude. Wonder how his behaviour be in my bed."_ thought Rhadamanthys, feeling a bit of arousal.

But he answered the Aquarian in a mocking and victorious tone, "I bet the ancient codex called "Tolteca ,Chichimeca" is on your list. Or the Voynich manuscript, perhaps?"

"You have access to them?" Camus was impressed by the Judge, couldn't hide his curiosity. And curiosity is one prominent character of an Aquarian.

"_Hm..do I catch your attention now, gorgeous?"_ but replied, "From all people, you know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Or a Spectre by his surplice in this matter. And yes, I might share the access if asked nicely."

Camus grunted and walked back, but a very thin smile appeared on his cupids bow lips. The Judge unconsciously licked his own lips seeing those lips as the owner sat back to his computer in a poise manner.

"And how is your progress, Gentlemen's?" asked Minos as he and Saga came to Camus' and Rhadamanthys' corner.

"Well, we agreed to have a tour to Lord Hades' library. Apart from that, not much." answered the Wyvern, and saw from the corner of his eyes that the Aquarian glared at him.

"What's your proposal, Camus?" Saga protected the younger comrade.

"I am afraid I still need more investigations for defining or finding the suspected weapon or vessel, although there are hints that I would like to follow. One of the hints is actually related to the last heist in Zaventem."

"You mean the recent diamonds burglary from the Swiss plane at the Brussels International Airport?" the Wyvern became very serious and put attention to Camus theory.

"It wasn't just any diamonds that went missing there, but one of the rarest diamonds in the world. Now, if I mapped the burglary or attempted burglary for the rare diamonds in the last 5 years..." Camus opened a file on the screen.

"They are indeed in close proximity to the strange energy felt by our Deities! "claimed Minos. "Good job, Aquarius."

"Thank you, Minos" in a calm voice, and continued. "In three days there will be an opera and a ball in Zürich organized for a birthday of Countess Llewellyn. She bought one of the rarest diamonds recently and usually she likes to wear her new purchased in the party like this."

"I will organize an access for you to be there through the Graud Foundation, Camus" Saga understood. "How about you, Wyvern?"

"Watching opera is not my technique to beat enemies, I prefer more actions." mocked the Judge.

"Then I'll go with Camus to back him up for-.." said Saga

"He will be there through our Lord's organization in the Upper World, too" cut Minos.

"Sure, if you say so, Minos." said Rhadamanthys.

"OK, so in one or two days both of you will go to Zürich. We will organize everything and you will hear from us shortly." said Saga. Then Minos and Saga left them to join the other team.

The Wyvern watched the Ice Saint being busy with his computer and files, ignoring him after Saga and Minos leaving.

He couldn't help to think that it would be interesting to see this pretty creature in tuxedos instead of his gold armour and to see more of his honey-gold skin. Actually, the Judge prefers to see this Aquarian without anything. An idea came to his mind. There is still time until their departure to the Upper World. It might worth a try.

"Aquarius ?"

"Hmph...yes, Wyvern?" annoyed being distracted from his work.

"Shall we go to the library, now?"

"...Sure. Let me finish this file first. OK?" replied in cold tone.

The Wyvern smirked.

.

"_**Gotcha!"**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

(1) You are the most arrogant and annoying person I've ever met.

_Or at least that's what my French colleague told me :-) Please feel free to correct me._

_Next time I will rely on you Purpleultros. Thank you and hug!_

_For the Guest Reviewer : Thanks for your comment. Yes, Camus actually owes Valentine a lot for saving him from the Judge ;-)_


	7. Chapter 7-Fight for me, Camus!

**Usual Disclaimer**. AU. No beta. Maybe a bit **spoiler from the Zeus Earth Chapter** manga.

(I didn't read the full manga either)

This chapter came to me after fast read the Zeus Chapter translation I mentioned above. **Victoria**'s review also inspired this. So I decided to give the "pushy" Milo a chance to defend himself.

**For those who wait for the library scene**: Sorry, it will come later. And give my Camus a little more credit, will you? He **won't be** easy. The Judge has to work harder *wink*

Thanks a lot for reading!

.

* * *

.

It has been a week since their last intimate moment as lovers. That night they made love so intensely. After all, his lover has just left him deprived for the whole month for a mission as a Sanctuary's spy.

At first, his lover was not so convinced and he was tired from the mission. But who could resist the charm and seductive power of the _former_ Casanova of the Sanctuary? Like others before him, finally his lover succumbed to his seduction, passion, and love. With the last word being reserved only for this man, the love of his life.

That last intimate moment was so perfect, so passionate, so fulfilling. For this Sanctuary's best assassin, making love is about emotional connection to his icy lover. He knows that the Ice Saint worshiped their friendship more above their romance, but he wants his lover to worship their love more.

That night, his lover was just so adorable. The Aquarian's magnetic focus and full attention made him feel loved, cherished, even worshiped. At least for that night. It made the Scorpion went insane over him when the usually quiet man screamed his name at his explosions. That's right, _with an "s"_.

It was so insane that the Scarlet Needle's master couldn't help to take the plunge of asking the Ice Saint to be his forever. Directly on the next day. Or to be precise, only in a matter of hours afterwards.

As a Scorpion, he is fully devoted in his love affair and expects the same in return. As a best friend and a brother-in arm of the Ice Saint, he knows that he has to control his extremely jealous and possessive traits and not to throw everything or everyone coming in way of their relations. But his beloved Aquarius' aloofness and elusiveness wasn't very helpful and drives him crazy sometimes.

What really matters in the proposal was to make his lover _entirely_ his, body and mind. Because Milo knew for sure that his lover's gorgeous and luscious body always belonged to him. It's just a pity that the same couldn't be claimed for his lover's mind.

There were _others_. There _are_ always others in his lover's mind. Just name it. It started with Saga, his lover's first and childhood crush. Then the absolute zero. Then Isaac. Then Hyoga. Then Athena. Then Hyoga. Then the absolute zero again. Then the missions. Then Hyoga again. Oh yes, for sure he was there, too. Somewhere in the middle.

And that was the point. Milo didn't want to be somewhere in the middle. He wanted to be the only one, just like Camus was for him in his life. Milo didn't want to be always overshadowed with his lover's disciple or anything. As for the ring, he even didn't and never gave a damn about commitment. He did it _for him_, because he believed that _it _was important for Camus.

"_So why did you stare in horror looking at the ring, Camus? Why was it so difficult to just smile and take the ring, without having to say anything? I would have been in heaven if you just smiled and took it. You could even scold me as a fool, I wouldn't care. I didn't need your promises_. _Was I so repulsive_? "

And the tears came down Milo's face again. He has lost count for how many times. After a while he wiped the tears, washed his face in the bathroom and checked his appearance on the mirror.

Well, at least he still has a reputation to defend and it certainly won't be "a crying assassin".

He just finished another glass of beer when he heard a knock on the door of his room in the Undersea. Milo opened the door and a tall figure with dark blond hairs broke into his room with a warm but mocking smile. His blue eyes showed disagreement and pity.

"You look awful, Milo. Have you eaten anything other than those beers, yet?"

"Thanks Kanon. I am not hungry. Join me for the beer?"

"No, I have something better. I brought you some food and I am starving, too. Shall we eat together now?" asked Kanon and walked directly to the small kitchen-dining room. Milo agreed reluctantly and they began to eat in silence.

"Now spit it out, Milo" said Kanon after finishing the dinner and started to open the soda cans for himself and Milo as they sat on the sofa.

"Huh? What's this?"

"You had enough beers for a month already. And I don't fancy a drunken assassin in my team tomorrow. Now take this and spit it out, whatever your problem was. I am listening and ready to be a shoulder to cry on this evening. You can cry in your beer, I won't judge you." said Kanon in a sympathetic tone.

"If you insist, Doctor!" Milo chuckled softly and then put his head on Kanon's lap as he lay down on the sofa. They became close friends since the resurrection. They are friends in mischief. The older Kanon sometimes could be a bit more mature than the Scorpion and he is surely a good listener.

Kanon laughed and stroked the blond hairs spread on his lap. He was always fond of Milo since the day he was accepted as the Gemini Knight after Saga. The younger Scorpion Knight has helped him being integrated back to the Sanctuary's life and became accepted by other Athena's warriors, too.

"It's about Camus, isn't it Milo?"

"..." silence for a moment.

"You know, Kanon. I could never be able to hate him. I'm even missing him terribly now."

"But..?"

"It's just difficult to know his real feeling towards me because he is often emotionally distant, while it is so easy to fall in love with him. It's not fair, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about? We all know that you are the only one he wants."

"I am not so sure about that, Kanon" replied Milo. And he told Kanon everything that happened last week, about the ring, about the rejection.

"He was the reason I became a knight. He was the only person I thought about before I died, when I opened my eyes in resurrection, and when I was half dead in-between. I died trying to save his beloved disciple, was so happy to finally be able to join him. When I was dying at Hyoga's hand, the last thing I cared about was to tell Hyoga not to forget and always obey Camus, love Camus, not hating Camus. My dying words were how great Camus was." Milo raised his voice.

"Sshh...calm down, Milo" said Kanon tenderly.

"_I am done fighting like hell for you, Camus. If you want me, then fight for me! Claim me!"_

"You know what, Kanon? I think I have to move on. I'm too obsessed with him. I need to find somebody else to neutralize my obsession, so I can continue loving him without destroying myself." said Milo sadly but with determination.

"Heavens! Are you sure about it, Milo?"

"Hell, yeah! Why?"

"Because... I might be able to help you with that." answered Kanon softly while lowering his head towards Milo.

And kissed him.

Milo gasped.

And closed his eyes. Then parted his lips.

.

"_**Please fight for me, Camus!"**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_******Credit** to **Haku Vs**. Before I forget, if Camus ever wears tuxedos in this story, surely I was inspired by the "Domus" story. Personally, I'd like to see him in a uniform (Navy or Star Trek) *slurp*_


	8. Chapter 8-A change of heart (1)

**Usual disclaimer**. No beta. AU-ish. Pardon for mistakes.

The realm of the Underworld was inspired by the story from Sagakure "Into the Abyss" (it has city, cabs, red districts, etc).

**Warning :** No lemon...yet. Sorry :-)

Hiya!

Sorry for the late posting. I was working on the lemon chapters (yes, with an "s") and the epilogue to put the emotional anchor of this story for me, as I often lose the plot or change my mind (yes, that Degel's Gaiden has affected me, for example). But everything in between (the mission) is still flexible, a.k.a I have no idea where it will lead me to.

Err...OK, I wasted some time also for putting a mask on Camus :-)

As usual, I am looking forward to hearing your critics and comments.

Thanks for reading!

-Raix-

.

* * *

.

Camus closed the computer files he was working on before, copied files and synchronized his own tablet to the command centre server. Then he unconsciously checked his phone for messages. There were some messages from Aldebaran (asking for taking one of his wines for cooking), or Dohko (offering one of his weapon for the mission) or Aphrodite (asking if he is all well, after what happened last week). But there was nothing from the person he would like to hear the most.

"_What am I thinking? You surely still hate me for that. You have never avoided me more for more than a day before. Am I loosing you now, Milo?"_

"Aquarius! Can you just check your friend's updates on Facebook later on, please? I don't have all evening for that." A demanding and annoying voice took him back to not-so-nice reality.

Camus greeted his teeth and answered coldly, "I am coming, Wyvern."

"_Par Zeus! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette punition?"_ (1)

.

* * *

.

The Command Centre or "the base" and their accommodations quarters are located outside but near the living districts for the spectres, also called "the city". This city is located between Caina and Antenora, or in other words between the Temple of Rhadamanthys and Temple of Aeacus. The city offers the living style support for the not-yet-dead spectres, like stores, bars, a kind of public transportation and the like.

Apparently, the Judges have their own bespoke private transportation, because of their wings. Although Camus found out that the wings could actually be folded a bit more efficient, not taking _that_ much space and enabled them to fit in their car. They just looked a bit less alpha males with those smaller wings. At least for this arrogant Judge who was driving next to him.

"I have to say that your theory is a good one, Aquarius. I hope you will stay working that way, so we can finish this mission very soon."

"Although very unlikely, I take that as an honest compliment, Wyvern. I assure you that it is how I usually work in every mission, thank you." A reply in a cold tone.

"_And in bed?"_ thought the Judge, feeling amused.

"So which other clues do you want to follow? Which books do you want to see first?"

"Obviously, the two you were bragging about. But actually I need to see something about the Ley lines or Nazca lines first, now that I will be at the ball."

"For the Nazca, I am sure there will be nothing in Giudecca's."

"How are you so sure about that? You want to tell me that you know all the books there?"

"No need for that, genius. There is something called the catalogue, even online here in the city. And that is why I have purchased them for my library."

"_He has his own private library. Not bad."_

"So, can I borrow those, please? Tomorrow I can give them back-..." and cut sharply by the Judge.

"Certainly not! These are my private belongings. They are not leaving my mansion."

"Sure, if you really have them." Camus replied sarcastically.

The Judge snorted and made a sudden turn on the steering wheel. Apparently the car moved back to the opposite direction. And he said, "You can only read them there! I hope you like English cuisine, because it seemed that I have to share my dinner with you."

"_This is even better, gorgeous."_

"I am used to eating just any food for survival, don't worry Wyvern."

.

* * *

.

The mansion of Rhadamanthys was in the back part of the Temple of Rhadamanthys. There were statues of Wyvern, the creature, in the centre of the building. The home of the Star Fury spectre was decorated in the typical elegant British mansion. There were fireplaces in almost every room, like the owner was obsessed with them, being near the Cocytos. The walls were decorated with paintings and the furniture were predominantly made from dark brown woods or covered with black, white or grey leather. In short, the style was masculine but cozy.

There was a mini-bar in the corner of the living room. The Judge prepared a glass of Kir for the Saint and a Scotch Manhattan for himself.

"I will take the books here. Excuse me for a moment, Aquarius." The Judge said after a few sip of the drink.

"I thought you have a library here?" asked the Aquarius curiously. After seeing the mansion, he imagined that the library must have good and interesting collections of books. After all, the Judge seemed to be able to afford it.

The Judge looked a bit uncomfortable before replied, "I don't really like people come to my library and spoil my collections."

"I think I know how to handle even the most delicate manuscripts, thank you. But if you say so, I can also read them here and leave soon." The Saint sat down and prepared his tablet for taking notes, but couldn't hide his anger...and disappointment for not being able to see the library.

"_How can I make you stay longer, gorgeous? Must find a way...ah, I know it!" _thought the Judge.

"_What an arrogant spectre. I can't stand him any longer. With or without library, he's just a muscle brute, snob-.."_

"Do you do fencing, Aquarius?" asked the Judge suddenly.

"Huh? A bit. What does it have to do with-..?" Camus was confused.

"I've never let anybody touched my collections there before. So don't expect me being easy just like that. Let's make a bet. If you can defeat me, then you have access to my library and my collections anytime."

"I think I'll get your library anyway, but what if otherwise?"

"You can read the books here and stay a bit after dinner with me. OK?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Camus raised his eyebrows and the tone.

"Calm down, it's just a civil dinner between team mates, to build a teamwork spirit. Don't be such a fearful virgin, Aquarius." teased the Judge.

"_No, I just want to get you to my bed." _

"OK then. I am ready, Wyvern." Camus answered. His curiosity for the library has just won.

.

* * *

.

Rhadamanthys took Camus to his fencing studio, apparently next to the library.

"Choose your weapon, Aquarius" said the Judge while sending his surplice away, neatly folded in the corner of the room. He wore a sleeveless black spandex suits that showed the muscles beneath it.

"Sabre, please." answered Camus, sending away his gold cloths to the corner. He also wore a spandex suits, turquoise for the lower part and white for the upper part in T-shirt style. He took a kind of ribbon from the pocket to tie up his hairs. His movement was calm and elegant.

"_Finally! What a delicious body you have there, gorgeous."_

The Judge was pleased that he could see the body under the gold cloths. He was also impressed with Camus' choice for the weapon. He guessed that Camus would go for foil because it's more elegant in style. Instead, Camus chose the sabre, the most aggressive and extremely fast paced form of fencing. This gold saint is an interesting creature.

"We are warriors, so shedding blood should not be a problem. But if you want to use the Kevlar-.."

"I am fine without it, thanks Wyvern" cut Camus.

"And no cosmo, right? Anyway your cosmo is reduced to one tenth here. You won't stand a chance against me." mocked Rhadamanthys

"Huh, so the first blood from the torso to win this?" asked Camus flatly, in a ready position. "On your mark, then."

Both bowed to each other and started to attack each other. Rhadamanthys was naturally very aggressive in the attack. It is easier to attack than to defend in sabre fencing. However, it is also a game of tactics. It is like playing chess while doing the athletics. After several move of attacks and defences, Camus managed to cut the upper torso of the Judge, to the Judge surprise.

"How do you-..?"

"Well, I am French and a spy. This thing is not unusual and kind of handy. Are you surprised? Then I remind you about the book-cover things that you mentioned earlier, Wyvern. By the way, I want to see your library now." Camus replied in a victorious tone. Pleased that finally he could teach this arrogant brute something.

"Wait, OK. I was distracted and didn't expect this from you. Shall we go for another bet? Don't tell me that you are afraid now that I am getting serious." Rhadamanthys tried to evoke Camus, could not accept this unexpected defeat from the smaller Knight.

"I don't need anything else, thank you Wyvern. Let's go back to work."

Rhadamanthys reluctantly agreed and walked to the door that connected the studio to the library, and then opened it.

"Welcome to my beloved library, Aquarius. Try not to destroy anything in there, OK? I will come later, have to take care of this first." pointed his bleeding cut.

When Camus disappeared to the library, Rhadamanthys couldn't help thinking that this Ice Saint was definitely more interesting in flesh and blood compared to his confession record. And yet, he was so similar and familiar like his previous reincarnation the Judge has met centuries ago.

The Kyoto finally decided to know a bit more about this Saint for the rest of the evening rather than directly seduce him to his bed. After all, this is the first time he let someone in his library, beside the cleaning maid. Not even Valentine.

.

* * *

.

Camus had to admit that Rhadamanthys' library was impressive, in style and in the collection of books. The Saint found that the Judge had the similar system in categorizing the collections like him, so the Aquarian shortly felt at home there and enabled him to find anything that he need fast. In half an hour, he was already so absorbed with the work. And to his surprised, the Judge was less annoying for the rest of the evening.

The short dinner with Rhadamanthys was also quite pleasant, as they only discussed about the plan for the next day on the mission. They even discussed and argued about the latest book that they read for fun, very much like what he used to do with Saga when he was very young. Although very often the Judge reminded him of Milo, too. Reminded him how much he actually missed Milo.

When Camus finally was back at the base, in his room before going to bed, he decided to take the first step to contact Milo. He was not sure what to write, not to make Milo hate him more. Anyway, he sent a message. And waited for an answer...and waited...and waited until he fell asleep.

* * *

.

Milo had just got out of the bathroom when he heard a soft beeping tone from his phone. A message. A tone for Camus. He open the message and saw a short text there:

"_Forgive me, Milo. I hope despite all the things, at least we can still be friends? I miss you."_

Milo threw his phone to the sofa and walked fast to his bedroom. _"Friends, Camus? Sure, if that's what you want."_

He took off the boxer that he wore and jumped to his bed, on another naked body there and launched his kissing attack.

"Ahh..Milo! Again?"

"Don't tell me that you're done already, Kanon?"

"I know that you can't get enough of me. FYI, I am up to your challenge!" answered the former Sea Dragon...and spread his legs.

.

* * *

_(1) What have I done to deserve this punishment?_

_Thanks to Lorientad!_

_BTW, one Canadian sabre fencer was really attractive. He looks like Rhady to me :-)_

_And don't kill me for what was not happening in the library. Told you so!_

.


	9. Chapter 9-A change of heart (2)

**Usual Disclaimer. ** AU. No beta. Pardon for mistakes.

Hiya!

This is just a second part of the chapter " A change of heart", a bridge before the mission (a.k.a the Ball and Opera..hahaha).

I have found my Camus, he is a mix of Dorian Grey and Prince Caspia. Just imagine Ben Barnes with longer hair and deep blue-green eyes and honey-gold skin. Perfect!

Now I understand why the Judge is so obsessive to pin him down to the sofa and Milo tried very hard to put a ring on it :-) I pity those Scorpions and decided to be nicer to them .

So, I am ready to send the couple to the mission in tuxedos later on!

Look forward to your critics and thanks for reading!

-Raix-

.

* * *

.

**-flashback-**

**.**

Rhadamanthys uneasily observed Camus as the handsome Gold Saint entered his library triumphantly. He felt uncomfortable because apart from the cleaning maids and his superordinate Lady Pandora, under his watchful eye, no one else has ever been in his private library.

He had numerous sex with Valentine (or some other insignificant victims) in every room of his mansion, but never in his library, as he never allowed Valentine to be there. For the blond mighty Kyoto, his library is his sanctuary and the place where he can be his real identity as a Scorpion, a loner and private person.

After finishing a hard day's work and demanding job in the Hall of Judgement and training the army or answering his Lady Pandora commands, there is nothing better than chilling out in his sanctuary. There, he is surrounded by the books that he adores, the fireplace and the Scotch drinks that he loves and being away from people that he yearns. Being alone, that is what he loves as a true Scorpion. There, he is just a man named Rhadamanthys, not the mighty-fierce-Kyoto-Wyvern. And felt comfortable being one.

When he challenged the Aquarius Saint for the fencing, he was sure that he would win. Thus, leaving his library untouched and get that elegant man staying after dinner with him. Being vulnerable for his seducing attack. To his surprise, he was defeated just like that. Maybe he was too distracted by that gorgeous body under those spandex suits or by the Saint's nipples that were protruding under his shirt due to the friction when he moved. Or maybe that icy spy was really good in fencing. The Kyoto wondered if that spy is also good in a lot of anything else, apart from the way he worked.

And that beautiful creature is now inside his library, his private sphere. Touching all of his books and collections. Touching his private sphere. While all he wanted for that creature to do was touching his private member, be in his bedroom.

The Kyoto bandaged his wound up while reciting the paragraphs that he remembered very well from that handsome saint's confession records.

"_Certainly that gorgeous deserved a bit more recognition than just being pinned against the sofa, Rhadamanthys!" _sighed the Judge.

And so he decided to let this man escape from his attack this time. Not in his library. Maybe just later on. The Kyoto could wait patiently for the prey to fall in his trap.

When the Wyvern finally went in to his library, he was stunned by the sight there. The fine-looking Aquarian was already deep in his work, reading and taking notes. Some books were spread open on the coffee table, apparently the Saint easily found what he needed from his library. The light reflection from the fireplace made Camus' skin glow, his tied-up hairs made his long golden neck exposed, ready to be sucked and bitten. The deep blue eyes looked even deeper when the owner was in his own thinking world.

The Judge took a seat in a corner desk and chair, his private working desk, and began to do his work regarding his title as the Judge of the Underworld. He let the Saint in his own world, but from time to time he took a glance to that beautiful sight. Strangely, it looked like this creature belonged perfectly to his private library. And somehow, it was also quite nice to have this creature here with him. The Kyoto simply enjoyed this novelty feeling.

Then they had a bit late dinner after finishing their work. A short dinner but a very nice one, as they only discussed their plan for the next day, preparation for the mission. The Wyvern found that it was even nice just to argue about the light-topic book he read recently for fun with the icy spy. The Icy Saint was a bit warmer in personality after entering his library somehow. Surely the Saint was impressed by the library and the Kyoto wanted to take advantage from it, against his preference for privacy. It was like hearing another person in him saying words he didn't plan at all.

"So Aquarius, if you promise me to leave everything at their place afterwards, you are welcome to come here anytime. I will let my maids and subordinates let you in when I am not here."

"Thank you Wyvern, I will take that offer as I am not finished with the copy of Voynich Manuscript. Perhaps tomorrow I will do before we leave the Underworld. But I want to check Hades' library, too."

"You are welcome for any other time, too."

"Thank you again. I appreciate that."

"_Oh yes, gorgeous. Anytime. If only we weren't enemies before and you are not that delicious, we could actually be good friends."_

**-end of flashback**

**.**

* * *

.

Rhadamantys woke up early this morning, feeling excited about today. As he stretched his body, he felt a little sharp pain on his upper torso, reminded him of his defeat. He caressed the bandaged wound and directly thought about Camus. The Kyoto could easily apply his cosmo to help the healing of the wound, but he opted not to do so. Somehow, he liked to keep it as one of fading scars on his body. As a fierce warrior, he liked to remember the moment that could be fatal for his life, not to have it again. Also he found out that showing some scars on his body made him being more respected and feared by his subordinates, army, and opponents. Although in this case the reason was more to have a token of an unexpected defeat from an object of interest.

"_You are a very interesting guy inside your gorgeous body there. Ah, damn it! Why did I lose? Now you will be more diffiicult to woo"_.

Today he will meet again that gorgeous Saint. That little-bit-tamed Saint will spend again some time in his library and perhaps will become integrated to all his collections in there. Perhaps. There is still time before the mission.

###

Camus woke up early this morning, feeling a bit down and sad today. There was no message from Milo. As he stretched his body to sit, he felt a hollow pain in his chest and realized that it was his heart. _Milo_. If only he could easily apply his cosmo to help the healing of a wounded heart, but he did not have that choice to do so. What he could do is to freeze and freeze and freeze his feelings. He found out a long time ago that showing some feelings made him more vulnerable as an Ice Saint that lead him to his death and being mocked by his enemy.

"_Did I write something wrong there, Milo? Ah, damn it! Why did I send that stupid message. Now you will hate me more_."

Today he will meet again that arrogant Spectre. That little-bit-down-to-earth Judge will let him in his library again. Perhaps he could find solitude among the impressive collections of the Kyoto in that library. There is still time before the mission.

.

* * *

.

That morning the Kyoto took Camus to Hades' library in Giudecca and dropped him there with a promise to pick him up after lunch for going to the Kyoto's mansion. The library in Giudecca is naturally bigger but cold, impersonal and definitely not as cozy as the one from Rhadamanthys. However, Camus was pleased to be able to find what he need for his investigation.

At lunch time, he joined the other gold saints at the base. There were Saga, Mu, Aiolia, and Shaka. Apparently Shura and Aeacus were already departed for their mission since morning.

" How is your mission going, Camus? Or rather can you bear that Judge? I know that I still hate him for throwing me to that pit. No matter how friendly he is now." said Aiolia, being sympathized with his comrade.

"He is very annoying and arrogant, but at least he was good in supporting me to find my investigation materials. Nothing that I can't handle." answered Camus.

"So you will go Zürich tomorrow?" asked Mu.

"Yes, they will. Minos and I have managed to secure access for them to the ball and opera" answered Saga.

"Will you also be there, Saga?" asked Camus.

"Yes and no. I will take you two there via another dimension first and go back to base. Maybe later I will join you there after my visit to the Undersea and align things with the Marinas and Kanon. But keep me closely informed, OK? Because I will surely join you as soon as you find something there."

"How about you, guys?" asked Camus again to Aiolia.

"We will go to India and then Iran this evening, And back to Sanctuary in-between, unless there's new findings" answered Shaka.

"So Camus, enjoy your opera with the Judge" laughed Aiolia

"Very funny, Leo!" pouted Camus.

"Don't worry, Camus. I will surely do something if he is too unbearable. But please be careful, OK? I have a bit bad feeling about the way he looked at you." said Saga attentively.

"Thanks, Saga" answered Camus thankfully. Saga was always kind, attentive and caring to him. That was why he had a crush on him a long time ago when he was still very young. That was before Milo stole his heart. _Milo_.

"I can protect myself and I don't see why I should need one. He is just annoying, that's all."

"Speaking of the devil…." said Aiolia with a smirk on his face, pointing to a direction.

And there was the Kyoto Wyvern walking towards them in his usual alpha-male style and greeted them politely but still arrogantly, to Aiolia's standard.

"Are you ready, Aquarius? Shall we go now?" asked the Judge.

"Yes Wyvern. And good luck, everybody. Have a successful mission!" Camus said goodbye to his comrades.

Then both the Wyvern and Aquarius went together, accompanied by a sorry look from the Leo and watchful eyes from Saga.

.

* * *

.

Again, the Wyvern only dropped Camus off to his library, made sure that the Saint was properly treated by his maids and left the Saint there because he has to finish some work in the Tribunal Hall. Actually the Judge would love to seduce the Saint again, but work or responsibility was also equally important for him.

Camus was alone the whole afternoon in the Kyoto's impressive library, to his delight. He still felt down because of the absence of Milo's answer. And being in the middle of the Judge's impressive collection helps a lot to forget his sadness. Soon after finishing his work, Camus started to looked in detail the Kyoto's collections and read for fun, sent his armor away to the corner and curled up on the leather sofa there like he used to do in his own library. Somehow he enjoyed his solitude in this room.

"_It is a pity that the owner is on the contrary to this room" _thought Camus before being absorbed to his reading again.

.

The Judge excitedly came home at the afternoon tea time, hoping to see the gorgeous creature in his mansion again. Perhaps he could be more persuasive this time. Once more, he found out that the Saint was so immaculate among his beloved book collections. His gold armor was standing in the corner, to the Judge pleasure, enabled him greedily to observe every curve and bump under the white-turquoise spandex suits. But the Judge again felt a strange feeling of not wanting to break that beautiful sight of a serene Saint on his sofa. So he decided to let the Saint continue with his reading and save the seduction for next time.

Camus raised his head as the Judge came closer to him rattling in his surplice, and suddenly gave him small laughs. The Judge almost knocked himself down by the chair seeing it. It was so awesome.

"_Ah, gorgeous. You should smile more often."_

"Seriously, mighty Wyvern. You collect Nancy Drew series?" teased Camus.

"_Damn! I forgot to hide them. How embarrassing!"_ The Judge gave a grunt as an answer.

"You tell people about it or mock me again, Aquarius, you can say good bye to my library!" tried to get the upper hand.

"Don't be such a bully girl, Wyvern. It's OK. I also collect Hardy Boys. But Nancy Drew? They are fun, but you?" smiled Camus charmingly.

"I told you how to not judge a specter before, didn't I?" finally also gave small laughs. That charming smile deserved forgiveness.

Then they had tea together in a quite calm way, again discussing about the investigation. The Wyvern was almost a different person when he was in his library.

Just before dinner time, Camus decided to come back to his quarter to prepare the things he would need for the mission (the ball and opera), although the Judge tried his best to make him stay for dinner. Reluctantly, the Kyoto finally brought Camus back to the base with his car.

"Thank you, Wyvern. See you tomorrow."

"Err..Camus?" called the Judge.

"Yes?" confounded.

"You can call me Rhadamanthys, you know that."

"OK, Rhancy" smiled Camus. Again the Judge almost knocked himself down. Grunted, but also smiled.

"_One day you will regret for calling me with a girl's name, gorgeous. You are the one who will whimper like a girl when I get you."_

_._

* * *

.

When the Kyoto was back in his mansion, Valentine was waiting for him in the mini bar. He demanded an answer.

"I heard that you have a guest in your library. A Gold Saint! What is all about, Lord?"

"Nothing of your business, Harpy! It was part of the mission from Lord Hades. And never questioned me again about who is where in my mansion. Understand?" showed his fierce side of the Kyoto.

"Pardon me, Lord Rhadamanthys." Paused. "How can I be forgiven?" asked Valentine half seductive-half fearful, realized that the Kyoto acted as his superordinate.

The Judge sent his armor away, poured a drink from himself and sat on the sofa, sipping his drink. He watched Valentine intensely. Harpy's green eyes looked darker and darker and bluer to the Judge as he remembering all the curves on the body of the other Aquarian.

Harpy Valentine recognized that kind of look of the Judge and approached the mighty Kyoto. He kneeled down in front of the Judge and started to caressed and opened the Judge's zipper. There was no rejection, so Valentine continued with the licking and sucking and stroking, tried to win a moan or groan from his beloved Kyoto.

Somehow Valentine felt that the Kyoto was a bit different…more attentive to him that night. The Judge often looked deep into the Harpy's eyes. The Wyvern was still fierce in his actions and movements as usual, but that attentive golden eyes made Valentine feel special.

Perhaps…just perhaps, his beloved Kyoto finally has a change of heart. Perhaps…this time his beloved Kyoto made love to him.

.

* * *

.

_Next : Fiery Judge and Icy Knight in tuxedos, anyone? :-)_


	10. Chapter 10-Best Friends Forever

**Usual Disclaime**r. Still no beta (but soon...soon :-))

Hiya!

First I apologize that this chapter is very short. I am working on the Opera...but Camus was so adamant to do this. So I let him be in this chapter, because it won't fit for the Ball and Opera :-)

Hope I am not disappointing you. I am in a hurry for a real life problem *sigh*

Look forward to your inputs and thanks for reading!

-Raix-

.

* * *

.

That night Camus prepared and checked again all the data that he has gathered from the libraries, made a cross-checking and background check of some people who supposed to be at the Opera and the Ball, the Countess Llewellyn's birthday party.

But it was not the only reason he turned down the Judge's invitation to the dinner. He enjoyed the solitude in the Wyvern's library, or oddly enough the Wyvern's companion that reminded him of Saga. But somehow, there was something in the Judge behaviour that reminded him of Milo that evening.

It was the way the Judge approached or reacted to his proposal on how to do the mission. The Judge was naturally an ordered thinker, however also _reckless _when it comes to the fighting tactics, for the Aquarian standard. Reckless, just like Milo.

Anyway, the point was that he lost his solitude there and missed Milo again. And this has to be solved before his departure tomorrow, while he still has a little time for private problems. He decided to call Milo. He couldn't take it anymore, being ignored by the person he love the most.

The dial tone rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six. Usually never more than four times. Seven. Eight. And being picked up.

"Milo...?"

"Hi, Camus? Mmmh...Milo is in the bathroom, I'll get him for you in a moment."

"Kanon? Uh, thanks."

Kanon glared at Milo next to him. They were having dinner at Kanon's room, since the Gemini Knight had and could make better food than the Scorpio although not yet at Taurus Aldebaran's level. Milo was staring to his ringing phone in front of him, ringing the tone he longed for, Camus's tone. Until Kanon picked it up seconds ago.

"Are you gonna take it?" Kanon mouthed the words to hesitating Milo, who then nodded weakly.

"I'll leave you alone." again mouthed Kanon. But Milo grabbed his hand and mouthed back, "Stay. Help me." Then he took the phone.

"Camus...? What's the matter?" tried a firm voice.

"Well...uh...did you get my message? I...uh...hope you understand it. I am sorry, Milo." said Camus. _"I miss you like crazy."_

"Oh, I got it...I was...mmm...busy here." answered Milo. _"Trying to forget you."_

"...Milo...when this mission is over...can we...can we talk it through?" asked Camus softly. _"Take me back, please?"_

"_Argh..again..the mission..friends."_ Disappointed.

"Sure! No worries, Camus. We will always be best friends, no matter what." answered Milo still in firm voice but honest. _"Say it, Camus. Fight!"_

"Thanks Milo. So we will keep in touch...?" asked Camus weakly, and thought _"Tu ne me veux plus?" (1)_

"Yes, sure. Take care, Camus." sighed Milo. _"I love you, you fool."_

"You, too Milo!" sighed Camus. _"I love you."_

The conversation ended there, despite hundreds of words were waiting to be spilled out. At least they will still be friends. It is a step forward. Well, kind of.

Camus sighed, looked at his phone and thought that maybe Milo also needed a time and space right now. He can give that for Milo. At least they are still in a talking term. Despite the pain in his chest, Camus continued to pack his bag and preparing his late dinner in a semi-automatic mode.

Milo sighed and looked at his phone. His other hand was still grabbing Kanon's hand. Then he asked the former Sea Dragon.

"How did I do, Kanon?"

"Not the most brilliant con artist I've ever seen. But it was OK." and continued seriously. "Milo, how sure are you?" while his hand started to caressed the long curly blond hair that covered the Scorpio's face.

"Well, convince me, Kanon! Persuade me!" felt that his eyes were getting misty.

"Hmm...my pleasure, dear" answered Kanon while putting his lips on Milo's. Kissing him passionately.

The dinner could wait.

.

* * *

.

_There!_

_ I am glad that Kanon was there to help me. I wasn't ready for this. I'll make Camus pay for this !_

_Ah, please correct my French in there. Thanks Lori!_

_(1) You don't want me anymore?_


	11. Chapter 11-Before the Party

Happy Easter Everyone!

**Usual Disclaimer**. AU.

Semi Beta ! Starting from the coffee time, it is not beta-ed! Any mistakes would be due to my chaotic style :-)

But...I've managed to trap a beta fairy. Finally! Luv U Melissia!

Thank you for reading and as usual I look forward to your inputs.

**Warning :** No midnight blue tuxedo yet. Soon...soon...OK?

Soundtrack : "Under Pressure" from Queen or Happy Feet 2. It pictured my feeling (pressure pressure...) and Camus' and Rhancy's feelings. Especially in the lines "Why can't we give love a second chance?". Ouch!

**Edit :** In Chapter 9, Camus called Rhadamanthys "Rhancy" instead of "Nancy". Thank you Victoria ! It's a brilliant idea.

**Edit 2**: Just realized that there are a lot of spaces between the characters in a word. Don't know why. Will be fixed slowly...sorry!

.

* * *

.

On the next morning, Camus and Saga were waiting for the Judge at the entrance of the Command Center. Both were not using their armors, ready for the outside world.

Saga always wears semi-formal to formal style, keeping his personality as ex-Pope. Thus, Saga wore his dark grey Armani wool suits with light blue long-sleeves dress shirt underneath, the charcoal long-overcoat and a high black-leather boots. He tied up his hairs in a neatly low pony tail.

Camus, goes with the simple elegant style, wore a navy blue Korean long sleeves shirt, a cream waistcoat and a dark blue wool dress pants under the matching dark blue-long reagent peacoat, completed with a pair of black Chelsea boots.

According to Sanctuary's standards, they are _über_ dressed up. However, they will stay in a posh and famous five-star hotel and ha ve to make sure that they are allowed to come in. Although everyone can say that they are charming enough to hypnotize the doormen, bouncers and receptionists _only_ with those sparkling eyes.

Nowadays their goddess, and the other gods, had realized the need and the importance of being discreet when carrying the warrior's clothes, surplices, scales and the like.

There is no way their warriors could even enter a shopping mall in the Outside World carrying big boxes on their backs without being captured and interrogated by the security guys. Much less all those shinny golden armors or super wide wings. Efficient folding and packing are essential.

That was why all these deities found away to reduce the size of the folded or unworn armors and weapons, made them discreet or invisible. Moving or running in a speed of light is very handy in the battles, but not practical for the Outside World's everyday life. And not everyone can do teleportation or casually walking through several dimensions. At the end of the day, these warriors have to use public transports, too once in a while.

Saga had his Gemini Cloths, the one that he shares with his brother Kanon, folded neatly and quite small. It is small enough to be put in his black-leather convertible backpack/shoulder bag.

In the time when both of Gemini Saints were sent officially to a mission, Kanon don his old Sea Dragon scale. Being a highly manipulative character, the younger twin had managed to regain Poseidon's trust.

Yes, Kanon is good in that matter. Even Saga had to be careful, not to lose the Gemini Temple to his beloved evil-twin brother's persuasion, especially when Kanon and Milo were busy discussing things that ninety per cent of the time was up to no good.

Camus was making the last check on his own convertible bag similar to Saga's, but in a vintage style, when the blond Kyoto appeared.

The Judge looked wild in his all-black attire with the winds swept over his short light-blond hair. His knee-length Aquascutum's black sheerwater, with hidden button, single-breasted coat wrapped his Tom Ford's cashmere suits along with his big and tall figure stylishly. And yet the simple style accentuated his predator amber eyes and his usual alpha-male walk even without his wide-winged surplice.

Apparently, he could also keep his surplice in the military-style single-shoulder-crossbody back pack. What one cannot see is the compacted Hades' sword in the form of a Sgian Dubh, that is a Scottish dagger, kept in his shoulder holster under the cashmere suits.

"Good morning! How are you?" The Wyvern greeted them politely, and as they exchanged greetings his eyes were looking straight to Camus_._ The Judge won a thin smile and a nod from that Saint.

"_Gorgeous, did you think of me last night ?" _

"OK. Rhadamanthys, Camus, grab you suitcases! I will tell Minos that I am leaving now!" said Saga and disappeared to the building.

They waited for around ten minutes in silence, preparing their belongings. The Wyvern used the time for watching and admiring Camus from the corner of his eyes. The Aquarian looked somehow a bit troubled and busy with his mind.

"_A penny for your thoughts, gorgeous. Are you thinking of something?...or someone ?"_

Somehow Rhadamanthys disliked the second possibility.

When Saga was back, he guided them to pass several dimensions before finally arriving in the sunny but windy place by a very big lake.

.

* * *

.

The hotel is called Baur au Lac. It is a venerable hotel with a room that costs at least more than a thousand Euros per night. Many of prominent celebrities, heirs of something or the rich and famous have stayed here during their visit for a simple shopping along the Bahnhofstrasse or to the famous clubs of the city. The hotel is set in private parkland on the Lake Zürich and at the same time is also in the heart of the city.

However, no one questioned the nobility of the three smart and handsome gentlemen when they entered the lobby to do the check in. The Judge and the Saints blend perfectly to all the other members of the who's who people, apparently also come for the birthday party.

Rhadamathys was satisfied with their room, which was the River Suite. The room was a spacious ninety square meter, with two separate sumptuous bedrooms and a shared luxury bathroom with an extra toilet room.

But the most important thing for the Judge was that they would have to share the living room and the bathroom, or rather that Camus will have to share with him. The Judge noted himself to thank Balrog Rune properly for arranging this room on the short notice upon his request. Minos and Saga of course would have booked three _separate_ smaller rooms. No way.

The only drawback was Saga and Camus sharing the same bedroom. Well, the bed was more than enough to accommodate a threesome. But still, he preferred not to have the Gemini with _his_ target. However, one has to deal with one problem at a time. The Gemini problem could be solved later on.

Saga and Camus were really impressed with the room. It seems that the Underworld has a good connection to the World, if not better than Sanctuary's through its Graude Foundation. And again, Hades seems to be the richest of the three deities, which is logical considering the real job that he has to deal with every day. This collaborative mission does have its advantage despite the drawback, a.k.a t he involved Specters.

The three went to their bedrooms to unpack and prepare their costumes for the evening's ball and agreed to meet again for the coffee or lunch downtown. Saga excitedly used the time also for a dip in the luxurious marble bathtub, although he had his shower already that morning. It is his guilty pleasure and his weakness.

Rhadamanthys sent a message through his WhatsApp.

"_Are you at the base? Can you help me to get rid of the Gemini from here? There's nothing I can't handle by myself here. I don't really think there will be a real action from our enemy at this party, it's too risky and high profile. And Lady Pandora will be there, too. I am covered."_

After some minutes, the reply came.

"_I am and I can my dear colleague. But there's no such thing as free lunch, Minos is not easy. Admit that you owe me big time and that you are still into that gorgeous thing? Getting romantic, perhaps? " _

The Wyvern snorted, but he needed the help so he complied.

"_OK, I'll take your 2 turns of army training and 1 judgment schedule. No romance, just getting detail information. That's all. And many thanks, Aeacus."_

One last replied came through.

"_It's a deal! Which part of his body you want to know more in detail? Whatever. Just be careful with the mission, OK? I'l l work on my charm."_

.

* * *

.

Somewhere in the outskirt of Zürich, in the Lake of Zürich, a mass of bubbles on the surface of the calm water appeared. When the bubbles stopped, a figure in greenish armor with the shape that resembled a fish arose and stepped out of the water.

The communicator on his hand beeped. He received the call.

"I've just arrived at the location" he reported.

"Good!" answered a deep and somewhat mechanic man's voice. "We can confirm that the secondary diamond had been in the city, but it is your job to locate it and when it will appear during these days."

"And the primary target?"

"The primary target has been located in Zürich. However, do your observation discreetly. Do not touch that object until further notice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very well understood, master!" and ended the communication.

The figure opened his helmet. Middle-length red hairs fell to his shoulder. On his right cheek two of crossed scars were visible.

He sent away his armor, folded neatly into a small steel suitcase. He followed the direction showed on his Google Map. Direction to the city center, Baur au Lac Hotel.

"A boring party, a cool party and an opera. Decisions…decisions. Which one shall I attend?"

.

* * *

.

Before the brunch time, the three warriors went outside the hotel to familiar themselves with the city. The Ball party will be held in a castle, called Schloss Sihlberg, located in another part of the city Center. The Opera will be held obviously at the Opernhaus Zürich or Zürich Opera House near their hotel.

They decided to have a small coffee by the lake before having lunch.

Rhadamanthys pretended not to be able to hear the conversation between the Saints when he was busy choosing the newspaper at the magazines stall near them.

"Tomorrow I will meet Kanon and the marinas in the Undersea", said Saga to Camus , "Do you want me to give something for Milo? The Swiss chocolate, maybe?" teased Saga.

"_Milo. Huh. That Scorpio-Cassanova? So he is really your boyfriend, gorgeous?"_

"_Oh Milo. You love chocolate. Will you love it or hate it if I do? Do real normal friends do this after their break up?"_ Camus hesitated for some seconds, before replying "Yes, I will buy him ones" to Saga, feeling a hint of pain in his chest.

But Saga caught the hesitation, added to the fact that the Aquarian looked troubled since the starting of the day, or even before going to the Underworld.

"Does something trouble you, Camus? Can I help you with anything?" asked Saga while putting his hand on Camus' shoulder .

"_Get your hand off him!" _

"Nothing…I...am fine, thanks!" answered Camus, thinking it might be better to ask Saga's opinion about his situation with Milo after the Ball.

Suddenly, Saga's phone rang. He picked it up. By this time, the Judge had joined them back at their table.

"Yes, Minos?...What do you mean?...But I have the Ball this evening…Couldn't you wait-?...What did he find?...He might lost what-?...What, like right now?...Huh, he better be sure or he can choose to which dimension I should throw him to." Saga growled in disappointment. He didn' t care about the Ball. But the luxurious big bathtub that he had to leave too early. What a waste!

Then he explained to Camus and Rhadamanthys about the problem at the base with Minos and Aeacus. Apparently something new has been found but something else might be lost, and that Minos needed Saga to help him and to cover the base immediately.

"_Cor, blimey! Aeacus is really good!"_ Rhadamanthys smirked but tried a blank poker face.

"Don't worry Saga. It is a pity that we lose one pair of eyes at the Ball. But I think Camus and me can do just fine and get the job done at the Ball" assured Rhadamanthys, trying to look very sorry.

.

* * *

.

After Saga's leaving, Rhadamanthys asked Camus to join him for a visit to an antique bookstore in the city center. He knew that ninety percent of the chance the Saint would say yes. He was correct. They had their lunch afterwards sitting in the park by the lake, reading and discussing the books they just bought. The Aquarian was colder and calmer than when he was in the Wyvern's library. Sometimes he stared unfocused to something and sighed.

"_Are you thinking of him, gorgeous? Well, you better forget him and start see me now!"_

In the early afternoon they went back to the hotel to rest and freshen themselves. They prepared their white tie suits for the Ball in the evening.

It was a nice lunch time together…almost like a date for the Kyoto.

.

* * *

.

.

_Next will be the real tuxedo, OK? Don't kill me, please._

_But I will never again promise or care to dress these gorgeous men !_

_Spandex suits are way easier and do the job for me :-):-)_


	12. Chapter 12-A stolen Kiss

**Usual Disclaimer.** AU-ish. Semi Beta (my chaotic style), so the mistakes are mine!

All the real places or stuffs are bent to my AU.

I love my beta-fairy for keeping up with my mess. Also thanks to Lori and Vic. And credit to Haku's "Domus" for Camus in tuxedo.

I look forward to your reviews or messages (*please* :-P )

And thanks for reading!

.

* * *

.

Camus entered the living room fully dressed for the ball and snorted. Apparently the Judge had already left before him, just leaving his mark in the room in the form of his fragrance. The fragrance was actually a nice pleasant mixture of Amber, Musk and woody Agarwood . Like his wide-spread wing or the way he walks, it seemed that the Judge also had to project his existence in their room by his fragrance.

The Aquarius Saint checked his appearance on the big mirror in the living room, to make sure that everything was correct and in place. Absolute perfection is a must for a good spy undercover.

His White Tie attire consisted of a midnight blue tailcoat jacket, double-breasted, perfectly fitted for his tall and slender body, and matching with his blue-green highlighted dark hairs. His trousers were with two narrow stripes down the side seams in white, a European style, and ended with a black court pumps with a black silk bow. He wore the butterfly white-bow tie on his piqué wing-collared shirt with blue-green cufflinks, under the white vest. His hairs were tied together with a dark-blue silk ribbon.

It was good for the Ice Saint that in the early march, it was still snowy and wintry in Zürich. Otherwise all those layers of clothes would torture him.

Satisfied that everything was perfect, couldn't care less that he also looked very stunning, Camus took the bag containing the Aquarius gold cloth, check the time on his silver pocket watch and then left the room to his rented ordinary limo downstairs.

.

* * *

.

Countess Llewellyn was born to a wealthy family with an Austrian background. She is married to another wealthy 9th Earl of Llewellyn from the Irish background. She is known for her lavish life style and love for expensive jewelries and as the gold customer member of the Graaf Diamond company.

Recently, she just bought the "Sunrise Star", a rare yellow diamond that was worn by Naomi Campbell previously at the "End of Millenium" party, in a closed auction for almost one and half million Euros. As with her other purchases before, she would love to display it in the lavish party she made in the name of charity, acknowledgement or simply her birthday.

The Countess has three children, but the youngest one is famous for her own accord. She is known as Lady Kirsten Katzenberger, a business woman who married the Swiss biotech magnate Andreas Katzenberger. Lady Kirsten inherited her mother's love for throwing parties and wearing expensive jewelries. Recently, she joined the entertainment business as a singer.

This year, the Countess' Ball party was inspired and meant to beat the 1960's party of the century, Truman Capote's Black and White Ball. The dress code was White Tie with mask. It was a somewhere between the White Tie and Tiara Ball and a Masquerade Ball. She also would throw an opera ball show for her invited guests in the same city the day after the Ball.

The Ball party was held in an old Castle in the middle of the city called Schloss Sihlberg, a late Gothic and early Renaissance built located in the highest point of the quarters in Zürich.

For the party, the decorations were in black, white and champagne gold mimicking the original party that was in black, white and red.

After keeping the gold cloth in a safety deposit box offered for the guest, for their precious possessions, Camus put on his white gloves and his white-silver small mask on his face, and then entered the ballroom.

.

* * *

.

Camus already finished the light dinner that was served while having a civil formal conversations with the other guests at his table, some business men and women, rich pensioners and debutante girls. The menu was the molecular cuisine from the famous Chef Heston Blumenthal, so the guests could still dance lightly after delicious 5-course meals.

He was busy spotting the Countess and one of her close niece, his target, thinking how to approach the young lady for a dance. Normally, Camus never found it difficult to work undercover. But when the undercover job requires him to go to party and being sociable, that is a real challenge for him However, he managed to finish a waltz dance or two with the debutantes. Of course the girls were delighted, dreaming that this prince charming would take them to his castle someday or to his bed later that night.

The Ice Saint was standing in the corner of the room, sipping his Taittinger champagne exclusively offered at the party for mimicking the original party. He was observing Lady Ursula, the Countess' young niece, when he heard by now a familiar somewhat bassy voice with familiar fragrance.

"Hello Camus! Don't tell me you are hiding here. Have you figured out why the Countess didn't wear 'it'?"

Camus turned his head and reluctantly had to admit that the Kyoto looked very classy and charming in his White Tie. The Wyvern of course wore the black color for his single breast tailcoat and matching trousers with two white-satin stripes, neatly wrapped his big and tall figure. His hand-made white bow tie was a bat style and his cufflinks were gold with yellow gems, a contrast on his dark grey gloves. Like in the morning, his blond hair looked wild on those black colors. And his golden eyes were shining brightly when framed under the black mask. The Kyoto also held his champagne.

"I am working on it, Rhadamanthys." He didn't want to admit that he just found it out a moment ago. The Saint was so determined now to get Lady Ursula dancing with him for digging up more information.

"Tell you what, what about another bet? If one of us could find out why or when she will wear it during these days in the next one or two songs?" challenged the Judge.

"Haven't you learnt your lessons already, Rhancy? And what's on the table? You might lose it again." replied Camus mockingly.

"You will invite me to your library. What's from your side?" asked the Judge confidently.

"Why should I join your silly bets? Hmm…but I do want to see you suffer at the opera tomorrow AND another opera of my choice later on." chuckled Camus. "Anyway I have nothing to hide in my library." continued with small laughs, those ones for which the Kyoto was waiting for the whole day before.

"The countdown starts now!" laughed the Judge, clinked his glass to Camus' and said "Proscht!"

.

.

With the bet as an additional motivation, Camus was striding resolutely to Lady Ursula. He imagined how Milo would behave in this situation, how Milo would successfully seduced people to dance with him, how Milo got _him _before.

_Milo. Milo. Milo. _

He gave himself a mental slap and a moment later he was successful in luring the young lady to dance with him.

Lady Ursula almost squeaked an answer "_Bien sur, Monsieur_!" when the charming Saint asked her to dance after introducing himself as a representative of the Graude Fondation and Saori Kido. In fact, the lady would have said yes to this very handsome man when asking "_Mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse_?" even if he said he came from the Moon. She even ditched her current partner for the dance with Camus.

Camus was satisfied to be able to get more information from Lady Ursula and chuckled in victory when he heard the announcement that the next dance would be a Ländler with the song from "The Sound of Music". The dance is a popular folk dance in Austria, south Germany and German Switzerland. It is a waltz song, but the move sequences are more complex than just waltz dance. There was no way that the Wyvern could do it. Even Camus couldn't do it.

And so the Ice Saint was surprised to see the Kyoto was on the dance floor _with __Countess Llewellyn_.

.

.

Rhadamanthys approached Camus in his typical walking style and this time was even accompanied with a malicious, victorious grin. They stood discreetly in the corner of the room.

"Your report first, Camus!" he said pretentiously.

"She wants to dance freely with people. That is why she doesn't wear it now, but whether after the dances she will wear it or not, Lady Ursula didn't know. Her aunty is unpredictable." replied Camus discreetly and reluctantly.

"I get your library then, Camus." a grin stuck on his face. "She will wear it on the Opera only. And that her daughter Lady Kirsten also bought the smaller version of hers. Apparently, Lady Kirsten will throw another spontaneous party at the Digi later tonight, a kind of 'the after party' for this calm party of her mother. "

"Impressive, Rhadamanthys!" murmured Camus, disappointed that the Wyvern, instead of him, got this important information. "May I know ….?" asked Camus reluctantly seeing that arrogant smile on the Kyoto's charming face.

"If you did your background check properly, you should know that your partner has a German superior. She is a _noble_, powerful and wealthy German boss. And that I am considered to be the member of Heinstein family in this world. I should be familiar with the dance for my Lady Pandora, and that my Lady will help me to get in touch with the Countess. Isn't it that simple, Mr. Spy?" mocked the Judge.

Camus was defeated.

And the Judge continued "So I suggest we also have to put an eye at Digi, if Lady Kirsten will wear it there. I don't feel anything suspicious here and so is my Lord's sword. Come on let's get back to our hotel. I will inform my Lady Pandora first and finish some business here." said the Kyoto patronizingly.

"You can manage your business and I do mine. We don't have to stay together, you know. I will go the Digi now. Maybe we will meet there, maybe not. I can do my investigation perfectly by myself."

Camus tried to get rid of the annoying Judge. He was annoyed for being defeated by the arrogant Scorpion. But more importantly, he started to question his credibility of being the best spy. First he was surpassed by Hyoga for his fighting skill. Then he was defeated by his ex-enemy for the investigative skills. And let's not forget for being dumped by his lover.

So he left the Judge to go back to the hotel, changed the clothes for the contemporary party and went to the club. But his day got worse when he was rejected by the bouncers at the entrance of the club. What a perfect night.

.

* * *

.

'Digi' as it's known locally is part of the luxury Hotel Baur au Lac. The real name of the club is the Diagonal. This club is one of Switzerland's most legendary and popular clubs. This is where the _"jeunesse dorée"_ and high society meet.

The club has been furnished as a little 80's, but still with cool interior design. There is the new door policy – it is members only, but one can get round that if they are staying at the hotel, except when the entire club is booked by someone important.

The Kyoto found Camus sitting at the lobby near the entrance to the Club, trying to contact Saga or the Graude Foundation for an access to the club. Raising their cosmo should be avoided at all cost until they really face the enemy. So sneaking in using the speed of light was out of the question.

The Judge also already changed his White Tie with simpler clubbing clothes. He approached Camus with another mocking smile.

.

.

"I think you just forgot a small detail here, Mr. Great Spy. Like the club and the party is "member only?" sneered the Judge.

"I did not know that Lady Kirsten will also throw a spontaneous party here, otherwise I would have arranged it." murmured Camus half-cold, half-defeated.

"Yeah sure!" mocked the Judge. "It happened what I have predicted. Also the Heinsteins keep such things to maintain the link to these kinds of people, and Voilà! I have the access to the club. Well, it seems that I can do the investigation by myself perfectly" said the Judge arrogantly.

"But I am not that nasty, Camus. Interested in joining me?" teased the Judge.

"Yes of course, thank you." The Aquarian felt relieved that he could still take part.

"Although I will leave when I know that she is not wearing it and if there is nothing suspicious there. I don't like loud parties with people jumping around everywhere" loathed the Saint. Can you really arrange the access for me, Rhadamanthys?"

"Sure! It is simple but you have to comply with me. And don't tell me you cannot, Camus. Or you can forget your Sanctuary's best spy title." said the Judge, throwing down the gauntlet.

"_Come on, gorgeous. Take the bait."_

"Just tell me what I should do and we will get the job done, Wyvern. I am the best spy not for nothing!" answered Camus, accepting the challenge.

"_Yes!"_

"We can start with you calling me more intimately, Mr. Frosty the Snowman" said the Judge while circling his arm around Camus' waist, pulling him closer and starting to walk together towards the Club's entrance.

"Rhadamanthys! What the h-…?" Camus was surprised with the gesture and didn't have time to react, so he was practically dragged by the Judge.

"Yes, Camus. You can enter the club with me as my loving partner. Now, play the game beautifully Aquarius the Great Spy" said the Judge playfully, "And what would you call me, dear partner?"

They were approaching the bouncers at the entrance. The bouncers recognized Camus who they have rejected before and got ready for another bounce.

Camus realized that the chance to enter the club was to comply with the Judge. He grunted a protest but decided to play the game. He should do anything for a successful mission, at any cost.

He sighed, looked at the Judge and said "Rhada-…"

"That's perfect!" cut the Judge, "I like it very much, my dear boyfriend" said the Judge mischievously while his hand was slightly brushing and parting the hair of the Ice Saint to behind his ear, lightly caressing the cheek. Those were intimate gestures and were caught by the watchful eyes of the bouncers.

"I never understand warriors who keep this nonsense hair style, like even my own colleagues. Have your enemy ever got you by the hair in a cat fight?" mocked the Judge

"We all find our ways, Rhancy. Just like you and those ridiculous wings?" answered Camus sharply.

"You are wrong, dear partner. One day those wings might save your ass. On the contrary for this useless style." laughed the Judge. _"Rather than just for seducing people…like me, gorgeous?"_

"_Do all Scorpions really have to be childish and playful like this? Even a Judge of Hell? I thought he was better back then."_

The Ice saint was disturbed by the Judge's touch that intruded his private distance. Only Milo was allowed to do that, or Hyoga to a very lesser degree.

A moment later they passed the security without any problem when the Judge swapped his gold-member card for the club on the detector while holding his gorgeous "boyfriend" tightly on the waist.

.

* * *

.

The interior of the Digi Club was mainly dominated by the calm grey and blue colors. There were two long bars, one was near the semi-lounge rooms and the other one was near the huge dance floor. After a quick strolling through the semi-lounge rooms to look for Lady Kirsten, Rhadamanthys and Camus decided to take their seats in the corner of the bar near the dance floor. Because Lady Kirsten is also a singer, at some point she might be on the stage that was placed on the side of the dance floor.

The Kyoto and the Ice Saint were sitting in the corner of the bar, the one that was next to the dance floor. They were quietly sipping their light drinks while watching people dancing, trying to find Lady Kirsten and generally just observing for suspicious people. A few people exchanged greetings with the Judge, some of them were at the Ball previously. Then someone greeted Rhadamanthys loudly.

"Herr von Heinstein, it has been a long time since we've met!" claimed a big and fat middle-age man, but his eyes were staring at Camus. One could see from his designer clothes, ring and the cigar that this man was wealthy, however it didn't help him to look attractive or having a good nature. He asked the Judge indiscreetly, "Is this the new beautiful boy that they are talking about? What a specimen! I want to try him also." while eyeing Camus from head to toe, and then back for several specific places. He ignored the disgusted look from Camus, because that's what those boys do before they know who he is or what he has. Money and power.

"Lord Hamilton. Yes, it has been a long time. I was busy with the family business as usual. And no, please respect him. This is my boyfriend, Mr. Neige." answered the Judge while he embraced Camus protectively and forcefully since Camus gave him a discreet resistance.

"Hohoho…what a pity for me. But you really have good eyes for good things, Sir" said the fat man, disappointed. He ignored the handsome but insignificant Mr. Something, just a boyfriend of the Judge, because it will have no use for him. They exchanged some more small talks before Rhadamanthys waved good bye and dragged Camus by the waist to the direction of the dance floor.

"I don't think you had to introduce me as your boyfriend to everyone. You are too overacting. Clearly you are not made for this undercover job, Rhadhamanthys" criticized Camus as they left the bar. "And will you get your hands off me, please?" warningly.

The Judge reluctantly freed Camus from his hand.

"Why are you complaining? Do you want to be smooched by that fat brat and others like him or dance nicely with me?" asked the Judge indifferently. "And why not? Are you seeing someone, Mr. Neige?"

Some seconds of silence before Camus answered in a cold tone, "It is irrelevant and it's not your business, Rhadamanthys." But he couldn't help to think about the answer of that question…and Milo. "_What are we now, Milo?"_

"Huh! In other word, is it 'complicated', Camus?" asked the Judge sarcastically.

The Ice Saint glared at the Judge as an answer.

"_So it is then. Very good!"_ thought the Judge with satisfaction.

They were entering the dance floor now. There were lots of couples already there. Now the DJ played the slow songs session for a more intimate dance.

"May I have the honor, Mr. Neige?" asked the Judge rhetorically in a mocking tone. He took Camus again by the waist and forced him to dance.

The voice of Phil Collins soon filled the room, enticing people to hold their partners closer. The song was "Follow You Follow Me". The alluring voice was very suggestive, _"Every day is such a perfect day to spend alone with you…I will follow you, will you follow me…"_

"Rhadamanthys! I think you are over the top and this is unnecessa…-"

"Rhada, Mr. Neige…more intimate, remember?" cut the Judge and took Camus hand and forced a cheek to cheek position.

"Stop this stupid game, Rhancy! We are working and we are not boyfriends!" Camus hissed angrily on the Judge ear.

"Exactly Mr Neige, we are working. Haven't you notice that Lady Kirsten is now dancing there? You watch her and tell me if she wears the diamond." said the Judge while nodding to a direction.

Camus could see that the Lady indeed was dancing with her partner. They danced slowly approaching Lady Kirsten.

"For an Ice Saint, your temper is way too hot, Camus. Maybe that's why the Swan Knight could surpass you?" sneered the Judge while inhaling the scent from Camus' thick hair. It smelled fresh and at the same time somewhat exotic and sensual. It is the fragrance of sandalwood with a hint of oakmoss, and honey jasmine.

"Shut up, Rhancy! I can still freeze your annoying mouth below zero even if it's not as low as Hyoga's" snapped Camus.

They danced only two or three couples away from Lady Kirsten by then, but it looked like now the Lady and her partner were stepping up the stairs to a medium stage in the middle side of the dance floor, being in higher place than the people on the dance floor.

Camus was concentrating on identifying the jewelry that the funky lady wore. It was not an easy task, although he had memorized the model of her jewelry that contained the "Baby Sunrise" diamond. Apart from the distance and the lack of proper light, it seemed that women like to put a lot of different jewelry on the same part of the body. Camus was confused and put more concentration on those jewelries. In doing so, his tilted-up-head was exposing his face to the Judge.

.

.

The Judge was enjoying this disguise as a couple with Camus. He liked having Camus' body so close touching and rubbing his body. The sensual smell from the Saint's beautiful hair filled his nostrils, going to the olfactory cortex, then to his limbic system of the brain. This is the part of the brain that is involved with emotional behavior, and it was spreading a specific signal to all part of his body. In other word, the Kyoto was aroused by the scent of Camus' dark hairs.

The Saint's deep blue-green eyes were fixed to the direction of the Lady, but his lips were closely exposed to the Judge. Rhadamanthys were eyeing those luscious lips and wondered if the texture would be as soft as it looked or he had imagined, if the taste would be as sweet as the smell of sandalwood and honey jasmine that made him slightly light-headed. With those lips were so close to him, the Kyoto wondered what would happen if he just lowered his head further towards them. He was the Judge of Hell who could take what he wanted, most of the time.

Luring voice of Phil Collins at the background _"I can say the night is long, but you are here. Close at hand and I'm better for the smile you give, and while I live."_

At one point, Rhadamanthys couldn't stop himself from taking those lips, to taste them recklessly. The part of his brain that was still working logically only managed to make him saying suggestive words to Camus, seconds before the curiosity overtook his entire mind.

"_I will follow you, will you follow me, all the days and nights, that we know will be..."_ the seductive voice in the refrain was repeated again and again.

"Follow the game with me well, Camus" said the Judge hoarsely.

And he tightened his grip on Camus' waist, grabbed the base of Camus' neck, and put his lips forcefully to those sensual lips of Camus. He was stealing the taste of those lips from its owner.

"Mmmhh…Rhad-….mmmhh..." Camus could not finish his words because his lips were sealed and dominated by the Judge's, by force. Camus' blue-green eyes were wide open in shock.

"_C'est quoi, ce bordel!"_

"_Oh my….you are tastier than what I've imagined, gorgeous"_ thought the Judge lustfully.

Suddenly, the Wyvern felt that his Sgian Dubh vibrating and pulsing, giving an alarming sign of an enemy, or a threathening energy. He was seconds from breaking the kiss and about to run towards the energy source when he was hit by a cold punch on the stomach and a Kol'tso crushing his torso.

"Stupid, Camus! No cosmo!" growled the Judge.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a figure with red hair turned his body and walked fast, almost running, leaving the dance floor, towards the exit door.

.

.

* * *

.

_1) Neige means Snow and is a French surname (or so I've been told..hahaha)_

_2) Ben Barnes (my Camus) uses Hugo Boss according to his fans. And so is my Camus, although will be a bit OOC for him. Consequently, Rhancy got the M7 from YSL. But since it is Tom Ford's, it still matches his Tom Ford's suits. I like their smells...do not complain my choices! LOL_

_3) Now that the enemy will start to be more serious, also the emotions between Rhada x Camus x Milo, I will do the update every 2 weeks. Unless suddenly I can reach the 9th sense._

_3) From now on, my gorgeous guys will only be in spandex suits ! (oh wait...we still have the opera...oh nooo!)_


	13. Chapter 13-Who are you ?

**Usual Disclaimer. **

**Warning : Semi beta :-) **(The last part after the bathroom scene was not beta-ed). Feel free to send messages for correcting me.

Please forgive me my wonderful fairies : Melissia and Juichi Innana (Luv U!)

I want to thank you who gave me the flattering reviews and supported me on the last chapter so I could reach my 9th sense this week :-) Thank you Victoria, Mellisia, Lorientad, and Kaay (get back here again once in a while, Hun)!

Well, I will list all of nice people that supported me in general at the end of this fic, nobody will be forgotten.

I also want to mention again that the sexual tension between RhadaxCamus is inspired by the story from** Shiryuforever94 : Sexo Infernal**.

**Soundtrack : **Mission Impossible cover by the Piano Guys (for the fighting scenes) and ;

Underneath your clothes (When Rhada was in Camus' bedroom. Just replace the word "such a good girl" with "such a good Judge"..hahaha)

.

Finally, I want to** thank all of you for keep reading this story** and bear with my mistakes** :-)**

**P.S :** I am so curious to know who you are. LOL.

.

* * *

.

Rhadamanthys was on his knees caused by the unexpected punch on his stomach and he was under the Kol'tso. He managed to catch Camus by waist with both hands, so the dancing people would only see them as the lovers in the hot moment.

"Stupid Camus! No cosmos!" growled the Judge. "Our enemy has detected us!"

Some seconds later he has raised his cosmo to break the ice ring that was crushing his torso, got back on his feet and run to the exit door. At least it was still good for them that the ice Saint didn't deploy his full power so Rhadamanthys could still counter it with a mild raising of his cosmos, discreetly from the people around them.

Camus came out of from his shock and quickly realized his mistake. He ran behind the Judge following him outside the Club, both summoning their armours on the way.

Rhadamanthys followed the faint trail of the enemy detected by his weakly vibrating Sgian Dubh, but soon the vibration was gone. Then he saw the glimpse of a running man with red hair, in his armor. He ran towards the enemy and shortly they were already by the Lake.

But before both the Kyoto and the Aquarius Saint could launch an attack, they were both hit by some sonic bullets. The wave knocked them down to their knees, making them experiencing vertigo, pain and disorientation. Camus finally managed to raise his cosmo and executed his Aurora Attack on the next bullets that were coming to him. Apparently the absolute zero attack worked well because the sound wave stopped. Quickly Camus directed his attack to the bullets coming to Rhadamanthys freeing the judge from their effects.

They were barely on their feet again when they heard the splashing sound and saw the water bubbles on the lake with shinning lights for split seconds, and then everything went dark as before. The water was calm like there was nothing happened at all. The saints checked the surrounding area, even took a wooden boat out into the lake to where the bubbling and lights had appeared but found nothing. Disappointed they returned to the shore. Rhadamanthys threw a punch towards the water angrily splashing Camus as a result.

"Congratulations, great spy! You've just blown up the cover and lost the target! I should have really worked alone back there." shouted the Kyoto.

Camus glared at the Judge, trying hard to suppress the urge of flaring his cosmo and putting the Judge in an ice coffin.

"Thanks to you wanna-be-undercover-agent! If you've just acted responsibly and accordingly, none of this would happen. If only I didn't comply with your silly plan!" yelled the Saint back.

"It was such a good and simple plan. You were the one who got the cold feet and being fearful like a virgin! Oh, don't tell me that you are, don't play naive and innocent. I certainly won't have one for my working-partner!"

"Even when I am not one, it didn't give you the right to ...kiss me like that!" replied the Saint, face red from anger and embarrassment, "Which reminds me of what you deserved, pervert Judge!" and started to throw punches without cosmo to Rhadamanthys' face.

"Stupid Saint! It was part of the game. And stop this girly attack! I am not fighting a cat fight!" answered the Kyoto, deflecting the blows, and punching back.

They exchanged several blows and kicks until the Judge has managed to pin the Saint on the ground. The Kyoto's wings were spread above the furious fidgeting Aquarius Saint when they heard a shout _"Polizei! Halt!"_ and saw flashlights from the patrolling police.

Rhadamanthys quickly released Camus and they both sneaked to leave the scene and sending their armors back into the small folded form. And they discreetly walked back to their hotel. Their adrenaline and noradrenaline levels have gone down after their little fight, and finally they were calmer.

"We are completely fucked up, Camus!" growled the Judge as they walked.

"Mind your language, Rhadamanthys! But I completely agree with you" muttered Camus gloomily._"What a perfect day...another failure in my life." _he said to himself.

"Why did you do it, Wyvern? Don't I deserve more respect as your working-partner?" asked Camus in low tone.

"I thought it fitted the situation and our cover at the moment... and I just felt like it" replied the Judge stubbornly and not wanting to be outdone.

_"Blame those damn delicious lips of yours, Camus!"_

"I hope you learn the hard way now that 'just feel like it' is not the best strategy for an army general, Rhadamanthys" said Camus and sighed_. _

_"Just felt like it?...how reckless...typical Milo"_.

"And the same to you that 'don't panic' is the best strategy for a great icy spy" replied the Judge.

They both stopped walking and stared at each other, try to win the dominance. And both decided that it was a waste of time.

Camus pulled out his smart phone and started punching numbers. But the Kyoto grasped his hand and asked sternly "What are you doing?"

"Calling the base, of course. I'm calling Saga, I'm sure he can have better-..." but cut sharply by Rhadamantys.

"Drop it, Camus! Do you want to declare our stupid mess to the whole groups? We'll think it over first. Get some rest and tomorrow we can start afresh. My head is still spinning and vibrating from those damn sonic waves. Agree?"

Camus thought for some seconds and reluctantly agreed with the Judge proposition. The Kyoto was correct. Being laughed at by the whole Hades-Athena and Poseidon-Athena collaborative groups will not be a nice way to fill this new life.

They arrived at the hotel and finally entered their bedrooms quietly.

.

* * *

.

"_Damn it! How could I lose control like that, like a school boy on his first night?"_

The Kyoto remembered the moment at the Digi and the delicious kiss. Camus looked so cute in his classy clubbing clothes. The Saint wore a simple white and light blue button down shirt with the rolled up sleeves, a dark wash straight-leg jeans and black Timberland shoes.

Rhadamanthys recalled the sensual sandalwood scent that had attacked his sense of smell, the seductive voice of Phil Collins that filled his hearing sense. He remembered the Saint's gorgeous body rubbing against his own that had teased his sense of touch, and finally the lips that penetrated his sight and made him want to satiate his sense of taste. It had all been too much for him, so it really wasn't a wonder that he'd lost his self-control in a split second, was it?

How could an experienced warrior and the Judge of Hell like him have lost his self-control just like that and mess up the simple investigative mission? Just for a kiss? How would he explain it to his Lady Pandora? How would he explain it to his Lord Hades…or simply to the supportive Aiacos when he had already warned him to be careful for the mission?

The Kyoto felt deeply embarrassed and guilty.

.

_"Who are you, Ice Saint? Why can't things go the way they're supposed to when you're involved, Camus?  
_

**_oooOOOOooo_**

.

_"Damn it! Why did I lose control and why did I act like a schoolgirl getting her first kiss? Why did he kiss me like that? Was it really just part of the cover up?"_

Camus remembered the moment at the Digi and the moment of the kiss; Rhadamanthys looking very handsome and manly in his simple clubbing clothes. The Kyoto wore a simple dark purple tee with a brown leather unbuttoned vest over it, showing off his muscular arms and shoulders. The same brown Meindel shoes were at the end of his dark wash jeans.

Camus remembered how he was concentrating on observing Lady Kirsten when suddenly he was grabbed, bear hugged like a loser wrestler, and locked…by the lips. It was shocking…humiliating…but somehow also _disturbingly_ _nice_.

The Kyoto had really experienced and mature lips and mouth to make a domineering and stolen kiss feel just right. It was like it should have been there for a long time ago. There was something familiar in that kiss. Something like _Milo?_ And intriguingly, something new and different, too.

But it shouldn't be! The Judge shouldn't be kissing him. And what's worst was that Camus, the Ice Saint, had let Rhadamanthys' kiss last a few seconds too long, lingering there. It was only a few seconds, but it was still daunting that he had given in for those seconds. The kiss was humiliating for him…but there was something else he couldn't describe...had he actually liked it? He had been frightened at the bizarre feeling and was not able to act calmly as all the Ice Saints should do. He had raised his cosmos in panic, not much, but enough to make it a near fatal mistake for a simple mission with a simple rule; no cosmos rising until facing the enemy. It should have been as easy as that.

How could he explain it to his goddess or Pope Shion or even to the always caring Saga?

Camus felt confused and guilty.

_"Who are you, Wyvern? Why is everything unexpected when it involves you, Rhadamanthys?_

_._

* * *

.

Camus undressed recklessly and just threw on clean white boxers and white thin T-shirt on his body before throwing himself to bed and closed closing his eyes. He was tired with all the emotions he had since yesterday's call with Milo and the recent Judge's kiss. His head was still spinning after the sonic hit; he was tired from the sonic bullet's hit, too. Within minutes, he'd fallen into a deep sleep. He even forgot to turn the bedside lamp off and to lock his bedroom door.

Rhadamanthys had just finished one glass of Gold Label whiskey in the small corner bar of their shared living room. He felt better after that nasty sonic bullet's hit. He was thinking of what he could do to fix their mess, mission and supposed-to-be collegial relationship. An idea came to his mind and he wanted to talk about it immediately with Camus. He saw from under the door that the light was still on in Camus' bedroom. The saint must still be awake.

The Judge knocked on Camus' door calmly and called him. There was no answer. Perhaps the Saint just didn't want to answer him. Rhadamanthys was determined to talk and he wouldn't tolerate being ignored like that. With that thought in mind, the Kyoto opened the unlocked door and stepped into the bedroom then stopped.

Apparently, the Saint was already haphazardly asleep. His unfolded clothes laid on the chair. But the Kyoto had stopped for what he was seeing on the bed.

Camus was lying on his back with one arm above his head and his legs slightly parted. He looked so different sleeping in his underwear like that, with his dark hair scattered on the pillow framing his beautiful face and the perfect honey-gold skin of those slender but muscled thighs emerging from the boxer, and with what was hidden within.

Over the last days, Camus could look cold, stiff, elegant, majestic, indifferent, charming, cute or angry. But now he looked very sensual, his body inviting in a way that was screaming for it to be touched, caressed. An Ice Saint was supposed to look frigid, not so incredibly sexy like this. Rhadamanthys swallowed hard even forgetting what it was he wanted to talk about, and forced himself not to jump on that bed or that body.

_"Where is that Harpy when you need one? And what the hell am I thinking to mess up another mission?"_

He thought hard on what his next step would be; forward towards Camus, or back to the empty living room? He closed the door softly behind him as he reached a decision.

**oooOOOooo**

A hand is gliding, touching and mapping the contour of my body…a familiar touch…it id just the way I like it. That hand caresses my cheek…slowly wiping the tears threatening to fall from the corner of my eyes. Oh, how I miss you… your touch. Now the hand is caressing. The same hand now moves to reach my hair…warm fingers tucking the strands behind my ear…then a touch to my lips.

Oh! How I am stunned by the electric shock that suddenly runs through my veins. My whole being is engulfed by the warmth…the tension building up somewhere deep beneath my skin…wanting a release.

Only you can do that to me...always.

Where are you?... Where are you, my love?

Touch me…touch me there! My body arches to find your touch.

Kiss me...kiss me there...everywhere. Kiss my lips, please.

My body moves and finds something solid now. Hmm….It feels so good.

Is that you? Is that your body? Oh, how relieving to find you, to press myself against you once more.

I miss you. I miss your hard body against mine. Let me cuddle my desire all over you.

I miss the way you let me thrust against you, like this. How wonderful it feels…always.

Ah…soon I can release the tension…soon. It's getting harder to breath now.

Is that you kissing me? Is that your arm wrapped around my waist, is that your hand on my neck? Ah…the way you take my lips…sealing them…dominating them…forcefully…experienced.

And the tension…the tension will be relieved soon…soon.

My hands find their way now to your neck, intertwined with your hair…your beautiful curly blond hair that I adore.

My thrusts are short but harder now. Oooh, it will come…it…will…come.

My fingers pull your golden hair, I want you closer to me_._

_ "I will follow you, will you follow me?…follow the game with me!"_ That's what you are whispering in my ears. I love the way you whisper in my ears…always...all the sweet promises of forever us.

It feels so good…always…with you my love...it...will...come.

Ahh! It's coming….

It is coming...

I'm bursting…

Oh I'm bursting… still clinging to your hair… looking into your golden-amber eyes in between my panting breaths. How wonderful they are.

Hold me, my love...hold me like you always do after our zenith...

…

Wait!

Short hair? Since when, Milo? What happened to your long hair that I love?

What happened to your bright blue eyes? Why are they golden now?

Oh...no…no...Who are you?

.

Camus opened his eyes abruptly sitting up. His heart was still pounding …still full with the excitement. And he found himself wet.

He threw his body harshly back to the bed. He stared at the ceiling with anger, embarrassment, and confusion.

"_Oh Mon Dieu! Pourquoi faut il que ce soit lui_?"(1)

.

Camus knew that it wasn't his fault or even the Judges's fault for this event. No man is responsible for their dreams…especially their random wet dreams.

It's just that Camus had it very rarely…especially since Milo took care of his body and his needs, if it's not more than it should.

"Why now? Why him?"

Camus cursed the Judge wholeheartedly. He sat at the edge of the bed, buried his face in both of his hands.

_ Wasn't it enough that you spread your wings and took a lot of space when you walked, marking your territory by your fragrance, intruding the private distance by touching and kissing me forcefully. And now you even had to trespass and messing with my dreams with Milo? _

Camus made another two or three curses in his native language before standing up and taking some clean clothes and his toiletries. He took a deep breath, opened his bedroom's door and walked to the shared bathroom.

The bathroom door was opened before Camus reached it. The Judge came out half-naked, with only a wide towel wrapped around his waist. Camus could see his broad and strong shoulders, and well-defined torso; water was still dripping from his hair. The long cut from their fencing duel out on display across his chest. Part of the Judge's hard and six-packed stomach peeking out from behind the towel along with a pair of strong muscular thighs and long, sturdy legs.

Camus had to pause, his breath catching in his throat and swallowing almost impossible. His dreams were still fresh in his memory.

"Morning, Camus! You all right?" asked the Judge with a grin.

Camus sighed deeply, pushed the Judge aside and slammed the bathroom door on the Judge's face.

Rhadamanthys frowned at that event. His light unibrow became a real unibrow now.

"_What was that, Camus? And I haven't even started my move?"_

_._

* * *

.

Camus quickly opened the windows in the bathroom, to have fresh cold air, to drive away the nice and familiar smell of the Kyoto's aftershave or whatever that was. It bothered him.

He just put the water on almost cold for his shower, and put a lot of his shampoo on his hair to change the smell in the bathroom to his favourite scent. At least he now won this pathetic battle of dominance in their bathroom.

After drying his hairs and ready with the clothes, Camus directly left their room and went outside the hotel to have a cup of coffee outside the hotel. He could have had the very nice breakfast in the hotel, but he wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. And with a sad hot cup of Starbuck's coffee, he sat by the lake and enjoying the solitude in the sunny but chilly Zürich.

Rhadamanthys raised his almost-unibrow when Camus just coldly nodded and left him without answering his invitation of having the breakfast together. The Kyoto wanted to discuss what he had to postpone last night after that sexually alluring view, the one that made him taking the early cold shower to take care of his _tension_.

He decided that the mission became very important now and he should take charge more seriously. They were in the right track, thanks to Camus's brilliant analysis. For those points and being the older, more experienced and supposed-to-be more sensible warrior, Rhadamanthys decided to swallow a bit of his pride. Minutes later, he saw that the Saint was not at the hotel's breakfast room and imagined where he himself would be if he wanted to be alone, to think. He knew where to find Camus and went outside the hotel.

.

* * *

.

Camus sighed in protest when he heard that bass voice greeted him, forced him out of his solitude and forced him to take a bag filled with what the Germans claimed to be croissants.

"If this is for an 'I am sorry' statement, it is pretty lame, Wyvern" grumbled Camus while taking and eating them. He was indeed hungry.

"Don't push your luck, Camus. This is the best you'll ever get from me. And by the way, thanks for stopping those nasty sonic bullets from me last night" answered the Kyoto. "We really have to have a full team spirit now with all those enemies and the messy situation we are in."

Camus just snorted and kept watching the lake. He was actually thinking that he could not really blame Rhadamanthys for his wet dream and agreed of his points regarding the mission.

"Let's straighten up everything first. I'll start with giving my words to you. I will not touch you again without your consent, Camus." said the Judge firmly.

Camus raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think I will ever give you my consent? Just never ever in a million years you dare to touch me again, Rhadamanthys!" replied Camus in a cold but clearly annoyed tone.

"I am simply referring to a clear fact that such broad terms will not be accepted by the Court, both in your world or the Underworld. So let me repeat it once again and you better accept it, Camus. I will not touch you without your consent. You are safe with me. Do we agree on something now?" said the Judge stubbornly and dominantly.

"Just stick to your words and prove that you are a worthy Judge of Hell, Wyvern" replied Camus indifferently but accepted the Judge's promise.

"Very good! So let's go back to work and prepare our strategy for that damn Opera!" said the Kyoto patronizingly and walked ahead of Camus.

Camus stood up to follow the Judge when Rhadamanthys suddenly turned to him and said with a grin, "You know, actually I haven't described exactly where not to touch you. You should have been more careful, Mr. Neige."

Camus glared with his deep blue-green eyes wide opened while forcing himself not to punch the Judge with his diamond dust.

"_When this mission is over, I will never want to see you and your ugly unibrow again, Rhadhamanthys!"_

The Kyoto smirked in satisfaction seeing those pretty eyes.

"_When the mission is over, I'll have you begging on your knees for me to take your consent, Camus!"_

_._

* * *

_._

(1) My God. Why it must be him?

.

_Sadly I cannot burn my cosmo forever until I get a spontaneous combustion :-):-)_

_ I think the next update will really be in 2 weeks, to enable a healthy contact with my fairies and my real-life friends. I have to prove them that I am still alive. LOL_

_So, don't accuse me to be more threatening than THAT North Korean guy again! :-):-):-)  
_

_Have a nice weekend everyone._


	14. Chapter 14-Opera Intermezzo

**Usual sad disclaimer**: I don't own Saint Seiya

**Warning : **No beta yet! (Still love my beta fairies Mel and Kichi, btw)

**Note :** The previous chapter is now beta-ed (give me an hour, please :-P). My beta did a very good job there. Although kind of hurt my pride to say this, chapter 13 is now very good after the magic of Juichi Inanna (Kichi). Please visit it again to appreciate her work. Thank you.

Also many thanks for the very constructive, lovely and flattering reviews. I'm lucky to have such amazing supporters. I love you! Here I want to add Haku and Doth.

.

This chapter is **the first part** of the Opera chapter. And the naked Saga is a nod for my Melissia :-P I like her Saga and Kanon very much.

.

**To Doth (guest reviewer)**: Thanks for your flattering comments. I give the credits back to Lorientad, Victoria and my colleague at work for the French sentences :-) Since you mentioned chapter 7, would you mind to give your comments on that chapter and chapter 10, please? Those are Milo's chapter, and I'm very interested in knowing your opinion about it. Yes, I'm fishing for ideas…hahaha.

.

**Soundtrack : "**Carmen HABANERA remix from the Japanese tenor Norisama Fujisawa" for the enemy, opera and a bit of fighting scenes.

.

Thank you again for reading, your support and bearing with me!

-Raix-

.

* * *

.

Camus was reviewing the old data and summarizing the new findings on his computer, while waiting for Rhadamanthys coming back from his morning tea break at the hotel's restaurant. He could have had another nice coffee there, but he avoided being together with the Judge because it would not be good for his hard-earned cool mental state. The Judge was simply a distraction, in an irritated way and an unexplained way. And something 'unexplained' about Rhadamanthys was equal to 'dangerous' for Camus at the moment. For the sake of the mission and the team work, Camus had to keep the cool mental state at all cost.

Rhadamanthys broke the news as he entered the shared living room, directly sitting next to Camus on the sofa. "I've been checking the local news and chatting around with some guests and staffs from last night at the coffee lounge. There was no news about Lady Kirsten's and her mother's diamonds being stolen or even an attempted theft. Everything was normal as it should be at such party last night."

"I found it incomprehensible," confessed Camus. "There were only slim chances to steal the necklace when it was on her neck, but he tried something. There were more chances to steal the necklace before the party or when we had left the party. And yet he didn't try anything. It was like he wasn't sure that he wanted the diamond," suggested Camus, "also that he was working alone, indicated that either he was really good or the diamond was no important enough for them."

"Anyway it wasn't an ordinary attempted diamond theft, for being detected by the Sword of Lord Hades. I think we are on the right path with this rare diamonds trail, Camus. You did the good analysis," assured Rhadamanthys sincerely.

"Thank you, "replied Camus. "But I am still puzzled with the pattern or connection of these rare diamonds with the energy that our deities had sensed, or even what Hades' sword had detected."

"That's true. Did he just arrive at the party when the sword detected him? But then why I lost the detection when we were running after him? That meant the sword did not detect the person, but something else." Rhadamanthys put his feet on the table in front of him and threw his head back, remembering and thinking of the fighting with the enemy.

"And that he used the sonic bullets, also really confusing. Because I didn't feel tremendous cosmos from him, and that meant he was purely relying on mechanical gadget." Camus crossed his hands on the chest and threw his head back on the sofa, unconsciously imitating the Kyoto. "Is he just another coincidental non-divine enemy?"

"I don't think so, Camus. In a way the sword did detect him."

Camus agreed, "You are right, Rhadamanthys. But these high-tech gadgets opened another investigation path, too. I will follow this path after the Opera." He then made a mental note to check few things at the Graude Foundation.

Both sighed.

"I think we need to recruit other Saint or Specter to help us at the Opera this evening. The enemy has detected both of us, "said Rhadamanthys. " That is if they decide to come back and continue their plan, anyway. And for this reason, it's better if we limit the recruits."

"I definitely want Saga to be there, and maybe Dohko, for the range of weapons that he has."

"I am thinking of Aiacos…but no, he could be unpredictable for an undercover!"

Camus snorted cynically to the remark and got a warning glare from the Kyoto.

"I will just take my subordinate, then. Queen will be good as he is also a German." Finally the Kyoto had decided. "By the way, your technique was efficient for stopping the sonic bullets. How about having the Swan, too?"

"Hyoga? That would be good! I'll check if he is available as his main task is guarding Miss Saori now."

Rhadamanthys noticed that Camus eyes and voice was warmer when talking about Hyoga.

"And help me with one small detail, Mr. Neige. We have to find the right words not to expose our stupid mess to them. Do you already have any idea what to tell them?"

"Could you please address me properly, Rhancy?" scoffed Camus. "We may slip our tongue doing this and screw all your cover up scheme."

Rhadamanthys smirked at Camus and was rewarded with cold stares from the blue-green eyes.

"I suggest that we tell them the truth, just spare that messy part. We were observing Lady Kirsten as my Lord's sword detected the enemy. And when I could spot the enemy in person, he was already running away leaving the club. It was dark inside the club, so we couldn't really see what he was doing. In fact, we were closer to Lady Kirsten than he was. And the rest is history, "concluded the Kyoto. He was looking at Camus proudly.

"And how will you explain that the enemy has detected us? It was the reason he ran away, remember?" questioned Camus cynically.

"The truth, of course!" replied Rhadamanthys. "You were raising your cosmos too fast without thinking, not very smart. Just don't mention at whom you were actually aiming it." The grin grew wider on his face.

Camus furrowed his brows, sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with this, Rhada. And what happened to that loyalty and high teamwork-spirit you were talking about?"

The Aquarius Saint could still hear the Kyoto's sadistic laughs when he went out to the balcony and pulled out his phone to call Hyoga and Saga.

.

* * *

.

"Camus-sensei!" whooped a blond-haired boy in his late teen years as he broke into the room.

"How are you, Hyoga?" laughed the Ice Saint as the boy hugged him. "Did you have lunch? Not yet? Good, me neither. I was waiting for you and Saga."

Then they sat back on the sofa. Hyoga was excitedly talking to his beloved master, admiring their room or grinning to the Kyoto, while Camus was ordering the meals for the late lunch in his calm way. From time to time he smiled fondly to his disciple.

At the writing desk, Rhadamanthys pretended to be still busy with his tablet. But he observed the Ice Saint closely, secretly enjoying his smiles and laughs. Apparently, some chosen people are granted the privilege of seeing what is behind the ice wall. Clearly this Bronze Saint is one of them.

"Sensei, it has been almost two months since the last time I met you. You were always out when I was in the Sanctuary. I met Milo more often than meeting you!" protested the boy.

"Yes, it's good to see you, too. I'm glad that you were in Sanctuary and could make it to join me this evening, Hyoga."

"It's great working with you, Sensei. However, if nothing goes wrong tomorrow I will have to go back to Japan with Saori and the other Bronze Saints."

The conversation was cut by the bell on the door. It was the room service for their lunch. Then a tall figure with long dark-blond hair in suits entered the room, as the room service guy opened the door to go out. "What a touching reunion! Mind if I join you? And looks like great food. I'm so dead hungry."

"Sure! I ordered some for you, too. How is it going, Saga?" asked Camus.

Saga turned to the Kyoto before answering Camus. "Would you like to join us, Rhadamanthys?" And he got a nod from the Kyoto.

They continued the conversation as they ate at the dining table. The food was very good, even the Kyoto couldn't say no to the second serving.

"I was still in the Underworld since yesterday and supposed to join Kanon, Milo and the marinas today at the Florida National Marine Sanctuary. There was a bizarre report early this morning from the fishermen and scientists in that area," explained Saga. "An unusual phenomenon of an enigmatic mass of black water more than twice the size of London has appeared in the water. And it was not the usual 'red tide' of blooming algae. Since Camus data showed an attempted rare diamond theft in Miami, the Undersea team has decided to investigate this."

"Then Milo won't join Miss Saori and us in Japan? He told me before that he would be there with Kanon, too. Right, Sensei?" asked Hyoga.

"I don't know, Hyoga. I have different mission and issues at the moment here, "answered Camus calmly. He tried hard to keep the indifferent look, hiding the uneasy feeling of not knowing what Milo was doing or planning. _"So is that it, Milo? You cut me out of your life slowly?"_

Saga had noticed something unusual in Camus' response and decided to ask him about his recent behaviors later on.

"That is correct! We had confronted the enemy and had some problem here," stressed Rhadamanthys, starting to brief them their latest mission status. _"No way. You are so not going to meet that Milo, gorgeous. You stay here with me!"_

_._

* * *

_._

Two hours later, the Gold Saint Libra Dohko and the Specter Alraune Queen arrived.

By that time, Saga had satisfactorily finished his long bathing, in the luxurious marble bath that the two unthankful idiots of Ice Saint and Judge of Hell had ignored. He was so satisfied and didn't care about the shouting and cursing from Dohko, who accidentally entered the unlocked bathroom and found him naked searching for the robe.

The team made another briefing for polishing the strategies of the surveillance at the Opera. Then they got ready for the Opera.

And it was a big disappointment that nothing had happened during the Opera except the great shows. Or it was just the presentation of high-pitches songs depending on who was asked.

Later sometime after midnight, Saga left with Dohko and Hyoga, going back to Sanctuary through another dimensions. Rhadamanthys also ordered the Alraune Queen to go back immediately to the Underworld, reporting to Minos and continuing the job of substituting the Wyvern at the tribunal.

.

* * *

.

**Zürich Opera House**

_**-Flashback- **_

An attractive young man sat calmly, observing the audience. His seat was in one of the Opera Box on the third floor. He had dark hair dyed in dark blue, and it fitted with his appearance of people from Asia. He could be a teen 'dorama' actor from Japan, Korea or China.

When his girlfriend went to the bathroom (again), he cautiously tapped his wristwatch to switch the communicator on. A metallic voice of a man answered him.

"What's your status?"

"At the box. I can confirm that at least one Bronze Saint and three Gold Saints are here."

"Identify!"

"Gemini, probably the elder, Libra, the Swan and surely Aquarius somewhere."

"You don't see the Aquarius and the other blond knight?"

"Negative, Sir."

"They have been planning something. Do nothing, just observed and enjoy the Opera. Perform the test later and report back to me after you are in the hotel."

"Affirmative, Sir!"

.

* * *

.

After the their colleagues had left, Rhadamanthys and Camus decided to stay one more night at the hotel to catch any news or gossip surrounding the Countess Llewellyn and her _Sunrise Star__ diamond, _also because the Lady was staying another night in _Bar au Lac__._

Therefore, sometime after midnight they came back to the bar near the hotel lobby, pretending to have drinks and chit-chat with some other night-owl guests.

After an hour, they got bored with the chit-chat because the guests had become less and less sober. So Rhadamanthys started a discussion to fill the time and to forget their disappointment for the enemy's absence.

"May I ask you why you looked so sad…or I daresay you almost cried when the song were _Pie Jesu_ and _Lascia Ch'io Pianga_, Camus?"

Camus stunned at the bold question of the Kyoto. _"Am I that bad with hiding feelings or is he just good with reading people?"_ thought Camus.

"I don't cry, Rhadamanthys. What kind of question is that?" denied Camus.

"Please give me some credit and respect, Camus. We are not dumb, aren't we?"

Camus was thinking for some moment before finally replied, "Well, I guess you are the right person to talk about this matter, Rhadamanthys." He continued, "Do you know what is next or where you will be after, "he paused, "after leaving this world, Rhada? Or if you even have a choice to be sure that you _really_ leave?"

Rhadamanthys was surprised by Camus' questions. He never thought that the Ice Saint would ask such questions to him. The paragraphs and last judgments from that confession book were flashing in the Judge's mind. The confession book of Camus and his previous lives, the book that he borrowed from Minos, the book that made him felt closer and attracted to this Saint.

"I see, Camus." He paused to search the most simple and compact way to explain it.

Suddenly, Rhadamanthys felt his Sgian Dubh vibrating again, but the vibration was soft, meaning the enemy was not in a close distance.

"Camus, the sword detected something but not close from us. Follow me!"

They ran inside the hotel, to the rooms.

"Must be at the Countess' room on the fifth floor, Rhadamanthys. Hurry!" shouted Camus.

But again they just saw a glimpse of a short man with blue hair jumped outside from the window.

Rhadamanthys and Camus summoned their armors and followed the man. This time they were so determined not to lose the enemy again.

.

* * *

.

_I hope I can do the second part of the Opera chapter in these one or two days (or three …hahaha)._

_Have a nice weekend and thank you again for your support, everyone!_

_._

_P.S : The soundtrack at the bar for Camus and Rhada is __**Il Libro dell'Amore**__ from the 2Cellos feat Zucchero. _

_I think Rhancy could kiss Camus again with this song :-P:-P_


	15. Chapter 15-Under the guise of ice

**Disclaimer.** I don't own Saint Seiya *sob* but the Herzogin is mine.

**Warning : AU.** The actual events and places are bent to my universe.** No Beta!**

.

Hiya!

As I stated earlier, this **is the second part** of the Opera Scene. In the first part, I wanted to emphasize the clues for the mysterious enemy (or shall I just reveal all in the next chapter?) and to emphasize the body languages of Camus towards Rhada and Hyoga. Hopefully I achieved it...but feel free to give me feedback if otherwise.

Now, the second part will describe what was happening during the Opera scene. In fact, the entire chapter is a flashback. I hope this will save me from a "thousand days of war" with those who were waiting for the Opera itself *recharging cosmo*.

.

**Thank you all**, that you've followed the story this far. The number of chapter will be many, but I do short chapters, so at the end the total number of words will not be scary :-)

This is because of my limited time and impulsive style. Not that I planned a long fic or with a certain number of chapters :-)

**Soundtrack :** It's impossible to choose!

1) But those Handel and Lloyd Webber songs are must for Camus thoughts.

2) Puccini's Musetta's Waltz/ Don't You Know, for Rhancy not knowing what he's actually feeling (English lyrics) and a nod to the Opera.

.

.

* * *

.

**-Flash back-**

The Saints and Kyoto had a smooth briefing session while having the late lunch at their room, with the accompanying great French cuisine Camus had selected. The Libra Dohko and the Alraune Queen had not yet arrived due to their other duties.

After Radhamanthys had briefed Saga and Hyoga about the status of the mission, they decided that Saga should take over Radhamanthys place at the Opera since the enemy has detected both the Kyoto and the Ice Saint. Therefore, Saga and Queen would accompany Herzogin Victoria von Holt, a young _deutscher Adel_ or German nobility whose family was in strong connection with the Heinstein. Queen would back Saga up for maintaining the good accompany and relation to the Lady if Saga had to leave for chasing the enemy.

Hyoga and Dohko would sneak in as the Herr von Heinstein and Herzogin von Holt bodyguards, observing the avenue and backstage staffs. Dohko's wide range of weaponry should complement Hyoga's efficient ice techniques, in case of the enemy using another kind of unknown weapon. As for Camus and Rhadamanthys, they would still come as the envoys from Graad Foundation, albeit in disguise.

They had finished the lunch and were enjoying the desserts with strong coffee, looking out of the window for the clear view of the snowy Alps at the horizon of Lake Zürich. The weather was chilly, but sunny and clear. Not every day someone could see the Alps clearly from Lake Zürich. The accompanying desserts were simple chocolate soufflé, chocolate éclair and the Engadiner nusstorte, nevertheless the good quality ones never failed.

"Good then! We will have extra attention for any redheads there, Sensei "concluded Hyoga.

"Not only, Hyoga. They could also be in disguise just like me, "corrected Camus.

"Don't worry, Mama Camus. Hyoga is a big boy now. He knows what to do," teased Saga and chuckled.

"I've never said that he doesn't, at least since _that _time. In fact, you are far better than me now, Hyoga!" objected the Ice Saint.

"Oh Sensei, you are too serious. Of course I know that you don't think of me that way, although you treated me like that, "laughed Hyoga, patting his master's shoulder who also was laughing in turn.

"_So, this is how you treat someone you care about? How will you do your lover? Maybe there's fire beneath that ice. Interesting."_ Rhadamanthys felt amused with that possibility.

"Right, we still have time until Dohko and Queen's arrival. I can have a relaxing bath, then. It's such a waste not to use that marvellous bathroom properly. Do you want to join me, Camus? "asked Saga, ignoring the in-unison muttering from Camus and Rhadamanthys that sounded like 'we don't have time'.

"You're a pervert, Saga. Don't ask my Sensei to do such thing!" Hyoga uttered a protest to the former illegitimate Pope, well-known for his deeds in this matter when he was grey-haired.

"_You are so dead, Gemini!"_

"Hyoga, I used to take a bath together with your master almost every day back then, "answered Saga casually while walking to the bathroom.

Hyoga and Rhadamanthys turned their heads concurrently to the Ice Saint with the 'really?' question on their face.

"The 'back then' you are talking about is when I was 5-years old, Saga!" denounced Camus, "And you should-be having more faith in me, Hyoga!"

"I'm sorry, Sensei. He was very convincing and he did have that reputation, "grinned Hyoga.

"_Hmm...I won't mind to give you a bath every day, gorgeous. And you'll be begging me for more than that afterwards. That's for sure."_ Rhadamanthys changed his smirk into serious look when Camus turned his head to him.

"OK, Camus. We have to prepare our new looks, too. You should do something to hide your non-practical and attention-seeking hair for our disguise."

"Don't worry about that, Rhadamanthys. I know what to do with it. By the way, we still have enough time for you to wax your eyebrow. It's non-natural and so identity-given, too obvious for our disguise, "retorted Camus coldly. He walked to his bedroom leaving the laughing Hyoga and the furious Judge at the dining table.

.

* * *

.

Saga came out of the bedroom fully dressed and ready for the Opera. A subtle woody and vanilla scent was emanating from his tall figure wrapped in Armani's Black Tie tuxedo. His long blond hair was tied lowly with a black satin ribbon, similar to the shawl lapel on his Italian-cut tuxedo. The black waistcoat, on top of the white shirt with golden studs and golden cufflinks, sat nicely on his well-shaped torso. Like his team members, Saga wore the standard patent-leather dress shoes. He tied his black satin bow-tie neatly in front of the big mirror in the living room, next to Camus who was attentively helping Hyoga and Dohko with their bow ties.

"I brought a bow-tied already! Why should we be bothered with this?"

"Dohko, it's a crime to wear a pre-tied bow one for a black tie event like this, "explained Camus patiently.

Shortly, the auburn-haired specter Queen joined them in front of the mirror, checking the cummerbund for his black Gucci's tuxedo before carrying the black outwear from the same label. But in fairness, the specter's attractive look could not beat Saga's sex appeal. Finally, Saga grabbed his dark grey overcoat and white silk scarf and following the two spectres to meet the Herzogin von Holt at the restaurant downstairs for an early dinner.

The Wyvern introduced the two attractive men to the Herzogin and her aunty. Saga was presented as one of the Heinstein's right hand and the Kyoto's substitute; and Queen as the distant relative of Lady Pandora.

"_Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen_," said Saga in the only German words he could pronounce, although he could read and understand more.

He smiled charmingly to the Herzogin in Zuhair Murad Couture's flowery dress, who in turn offered her knuckles happily for a hand kissing by the tanned-skin Greek god. The lady was secretly pleased that the stern-looking Herr von Heinstein could not make it to the Opera due to urgent situation of his business. Spending time in the opera box with this handsome and flirty gentleman would make her feel like a wild Bond-girl. Her aunty was equally comfortable with the younger man's company, as she could do the conversations in German with the polite specter.

.

With all people were in place, Rhadamanthys and Camus checked their final appearance and gadgets before heading to the Opera House. They wore the standard black-tie attires like their team mates. But in addition, they hide their hairs in wigs. Of course, the aristocratic Wyvern and Aquarius Saint would not accept anything low to medium quality. So naturally their wigs were the fabulous ones those Holywoods actors used on the red carpets and denying for wearing them on the next days.

Because of his blonde unibrow, the Judge of Hell had to settle with a brunette wig. He was fuming at Camus' remark about his brow and refused to do anything to it. He found it natural and absolutely nothing wrong with having the unibrow like that. His unibrow actually still looked well on his face, similar to what the actress Primrose Everdeen had. And everyone agree that the Hunger Game actress is very beautiful.

As for Camus, the Wyvern could only admire his taste for choosing the short-red-hair wig. The Ice Saint appeared calm and yet sensual to the Judge in the fiery hair like that, growing his notion about the fire beneath that icy surface, much as the Iceland. The Judge was in Iceland once or twice before, and he could really tell that he liked the game of discovering the hidden fire.

.

* * *

.

Hyoga and Dohko were strolling around the back stage corridor and heading to the public area as a pair of eyes from a relatively short young Asian man in dark hair with green highlights watched them. He cautiously tapped his communicator to warn his team-mate.

"Beware. Hyoga is heading to the guest bathroom. He is with someone who should be the young Dohko, if our data was correct. And I haven't seen the Aquarius so far."

The other party responded, "Understood." The blue –haired man then listened carefully to the people who entered the gentlemen's rest room

.

Hyoga just entered the toilet cubicle and closed the door when the blue-haired Asian man came out, washing his hand and leaving the gentlemen's rest room after casually greeting Dohko, who was waiting his turn for the empty cubicle.

The blue-haired-man made himself a note to stay in his opera box until after the break-time or at the end of the Opera. At those times, he can use his homburg hat for hiding the hair and his face. He had to be very careful now with the Swan Knight's presence, because Hyoga could recognize him.

_What is Hyoga doing here? He supposed to be in Japan, guarding Saori, with the other Bronze Saints and probably some Gold Saints. I have to tell my boss about the changes._

The blue-haired man also met the Gemini Saint on the stairs as he was heading to his opera box on the third floor with his 'girlfriend'. The Gemini Saint was also guiding a stunning girl in a bluish-gold flowing gown. The two were busy chatting and flirting with each other when passing him and the couple gave him a nod as the polite greeting before they entered the second floor, where their opera box and the Countess' were located.

He contacted his boss to report the findings as he was sitting in his box, observing the Countess' and Saga's boxes.

.

* * *

.

Zürich Opera House is small compared to other Opera Houses like the Deutsche Oper Berlin, for example. But the Countess spent a lot of her youth in Zürich, so naturally her birthday parties and opera had to be here. The neo-rococo styled auditorium's capacity of more than a thousand people was certainly enough to accommodate the invited guests.

The show was actually a Pop-Art Opera or Opera Cross Over rather than classical Opera itself. Thanks to Lady Kirsten' influence to her mother. She advised her mother this cool idea when she hired the event organizer and the opera. The story based on Puccini's _La_ _Bohème_ with added twists and acts, but the songs were from other operas, ranging from Handel to Lloyd Webber. And there were more contemporary dancing performances than monotone dialogs. In a sense, it was a kind of Moulin Rouge movie on the stage with great costumes from haute-couture collections of young and new designers.

The opera box that Rhadamanthys and Camus got for the Foundation was the problematic one, well known for the Zürich Opera House for its lack of view to the stage, as The Graad Foundation was not really in VIP list for the Countess. However, the box was perfect for observing the audiences. The performances were by far less horrible than what the Kyoto had expected, but he still found it too many high-pitches sounds for his taste.

Thus, Rhadamanthys filled the time really concentrating and observing the audiences until finally his eyes fell to the red-haired audience sitting in the same box with him, the Ice Saint. The Judge noticed the unexpected expression on that usually cold face. It was sadness.

The act was on the death and the burial of the heroine, the songs were the Llyod Webber's _Pie Jesu_ and Handel's _Lascia Ch'io Pianga_.

"_What? Are you moved by this girly story? What a sissy, Camus!"_ scorned the Wyvern silently, seeing also the mist in the blue-green eyes.

Then Rhadamathys realized that Camus was not looking at the stage, in fact it would be the wall that he was staring at. The Ice Saint was in his own world and thoughts.

"_Why are you so sad, Camus? Is it about that Scorpio Saint? Or is it about your life? Do you have some regrets?"_

Those songs ended the show that night. When the audiences applauded loudly, giving standing applauses, the Ice Saint woke up from his thoughts and quickly put the cold expression back on his face. But the Wyvern had already made notice.

.

* * *

.

_I am sorry that I have to cut the chapter here. But I have a second thought about Wyvern's answers to Camus questions at the bar. So I need more time._

_Next chapter will be a bit of flashback for the fighting and the Wyvern's answers. Maybe also about the enemy. _

_After that, I have to face my greatest fear in this fic. Yup! That is Milo. _

_Help! _

_P.S: Shall I continue the story of Saga x Herzogin Holt for my dumping ground? _ And I saw Saga as Bond in his Tux here :-):-)


	16. Chapter 16-Double Aria part 1

**Disclaimer :** All Saint Seiya's characters belong to Masami Kurumada. I just make them considerably older than the original. Almost all of them are too young to do such things in this story

**Warning :** No beta. AU-ish in the sense of giving some characters more power and reducing it for our heroes. Now introducing the Herzogin von Holt as an OC.

.

This chapter is still the flash back of chapter 14 (the Opera chapter), continuing the earlier description in chapter 15. I will mark the end of the flash back mode.

I still love and talk with my beta fairies. But with our time and different styles, my beta will fix the story retrospectively. Someday after I finish this story, we will even start the beta-ing from chapter 1 again. For now, please bear with the mistakes. Of course, you're still welcome to give feedback and critics…or helping my current beta fairies *wink*

.

**Soundtracks : **

1) "The Diva Dance Opera", from OST of the Fifth Element. For the fighting scene with the enemy.

2) "Il Libro dell'Amore", from the 2Cellos feat Zucchero. For Camus and Rhancy discussion at the bar.

.

**Special Thanks : **It's too long if I wait until the end of the story.

If it wouldn't be for **Jadej.j **clicking the "follow" button, I would have deleted this story some hours after posting Chapter 1 and missed the chance to meet wonderful people here. Hopefully you're still reading this story. LOL. But thanks so much from the bottom of my heart!

And thank you again for all who did the reviews, followed or favorite. But above all, **thank you for reading!**

I will post the next chapter quite soon for Rhancy answering Camus' questions about the After-Life Realm in the ODD story.

.

* * *

.

.

The audience made standing ovation until the actors and actress came back for the third times. Shortly after, those guests on the parquet floor were the first ones to leave the auditorium. But the blue-haired young man almost dragged his girl friend out of the opera box precisely at that moment, while the other at the boxes were still seated, enjoying the privilege of having drinks and not being in the crowd with other less important guests.

Hiding his hair and face under the hat and with his girlfriend clutching to his side, the blue-haired man escaped Hyoga and Dohko who just finished patrolling at the backstage and going to the auditorium.

"Why do we have to leave so soon, Sho-kun? Are you planning something for us?" asked the girl, the daughter of a Japanese Tycoon. She came to the party with her new boyfriend on behalf of her parents; her brother, supposed to go with her, suddenly got a severe stomach ache and decided to stay at their hotel, the Savoy.

"We still have an hour before I have to escort you back to your brother. Just think of something better than drinking here. Do you like Luxemburgli, Nanami?" replied the man on the girl's ear.

"Depends on the way I should eat it, darling" purred the girl.

"You'll find out how. My room?" suggested the young man to the delight of the girl.

The blue-haired left the Savoy Hotel two hours later and heading to Bar Au Lac. His team-mate had already left the Opera House since his warning about Hyoga and now guarding the portal machine at the other end of the Zürich Lake.

.

* * *

.

Rhadamanthys and Camus stayed on their opera box, watching the leaving guests on the parquet floor and the chatting guests in the other opera boxes.

"I think we can leave now, Camus. I felt nothing so far. It's better if we follow Countess Llewellyn going back to our hotel," said Rhadamanthys while checking his phone. On the display was the message from Queen, telling him that the Countess was leaving her opera box.

"OK. Hyoga and master Dohko also didn't find anything," confirmed Camus as he rose from his seat and put his phone back in his pocket.

Rhadamanthys and Camus walked through the auditorium towards the exit of the Opera House and carefully observing their surroundings. They saw Saga holding young Herzogin von Holt and leaving the building, busy chatting; followed by Queen and the lady's auntie.

Some minutes later, Countess Llewellyn and her husband came out from the backstage area, after greeted and thanked the artists. She was heading out from the building followed by the bodyguards she got into her car.

'Meeting in our room soon!' was the message the two men-in-wigs sent to their team mates.

.

* * *

.

The team gathered in the living room and started to take off some parts of their attires after short bathroom times or some STOK coffee shots from the minibar. They were all disappointed by the lack of enemy, after hearing that Rhadamanthys and Camus had fought them on the previous night.

"Where is Saga?" asked Rhadamanthys while throwing his wigs to the trash bin, ignoring the disapproval look from Camus.

"The Lady wanted to walk instead of taking the car with us," answered Queen to his superordinate.

"Then he will be at least 15 minutes late," said Camus while taking off the red-haired wig and the underneath hair net, freeing the long silky hair, and let it majestically falling down on his back again. He neatly folded the wig back to its box. The expensive wig might be useful in his other future missions.

"Why does it take so long? The Opera House is not that far from here, even on foot," asked Dohko.

"That is if they keep walking and not just lose themselves behind the bushes or something, "snorted Queen.

Rhadamanthys sneered, "Someone is too eager with his 007 role, I see. "

"Look who's talking, "replied Camus cynically, earning a warning glare from the Kyoto. And continued with defending his brother-in-arm, "I meant the Lady with that kind of dress and high heels would need more time for walking!"

"Even more when she's undressed, "hinted Queen again. He didn't like Camus' tone towards his Judge, a superior specter. Coming from an enemy –or ex, it showed disrespect by the Underworld standard.

"Saga is not like that!" disproved Camus.

"Said someone who turned his eyes blind for a pervert Pope! No wonder you ended up in the-…"

He stopped when seeing a dangerous glare on his Kyoto's eyes. For whatever reason, Queen felt his Kyoto didn't like what he said to Camus and he'd better not annoy the mighty Wyvern. Briefly Queen realized that he almost leaked the Underworld's judicial information to the living human. And his Kyoto punished specters who did that mercilessly.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" shouted Hyoga defending his master. The offended Queen glared back to the Swan Knight. The two young adults, behaving more like teenagers, were facing each other with prepared fists.

"Boys...boys…behave yourself now. Why don't you tell us what you've got from your place with Saga, Queen?" requested Dohko firmly, regained the control.

The two younger Saint and Specter obeyed and resolved taking off their attires. Queen was silent for a moment looking at his superior, and answered Dohko after seeing the approval look from his Kyoto. He did not want to make another mistake in front of his Judge.

"_Keine Schwein war da, mein Herr (1)_. Nobody apart from the Countess' family members had approached her or her box; as far as I observed. And from brief conversation between the senior Lady Holt with the Countess, I found out the Countess would stay one more night here, and going back to England tomorrow. Her daughter, Lady Kirsten, will also leave tomorrow."

"Do you need me to stay here, Sensei? Actually I have to go back to Sanctuary now for Sa…miss Saori."

"It's the same with me. Unless you have other clues to follow, for us staying here, Camus?" asked Dohko.

"I am still puzzled. It could be that the enemy had already decided not to do anything anymore here since our last encounter. In that case, there's no point for us staying longer here."

"Queen, you can go back and give this update to Minos! I still need you to cover me on the court's paperwork there." After a quick thinking, Radhamanthys decided.

"Do you wish to stay here, My Lord?"

"Yes. I think it still worth-…" answered the Judge, but cut in the middle by Saga who was entering the room in rush. Twenty minutes late, without his bow-tie, with the first three buttons of his shirt being opened, and suspicious reddish marks on his neck.

"Hi. Sorry! I had to escort Nikita back to her Auntie and escaped her interview, "explained the Gemini in apologetic tone. But his cheeks were flushed and bright eyes hardly contained his recent excitement.

"_So you're also into girls, Saga? Good!" _The bigger possibility of eliminating the older Gemini Saint from his competitor's list amused the Kyoto.

"Nikita?" Dohko was curious.

"He still meant Lady Victoria von Holt. Her full name is Victoria Maria Isabella Nicole von Holt. Her parents call her Nikita, instead." Queen answered in a forced neutral tone. "Must be a thorough questioning, I bet."

The Specter earned another glare from Camus, but Saga ignored the scene, confidently asking about the latest status and decisions.

"…- So, I'll take master Dohko and Hyoga back to Sanctuary before checking Kanon in Miami. What's your plan, Camus? Will you come with me to Miami?"

"I was thinking of going to Japan and checking some data at the Graude Foundation Data Center."

"Then you can come with me to Miami and continue going to Japan with Kanon and Milo."

"_Milo…"_

"_No way, damn Gemini! Do something fast!" _shouted the Kyoto to himself.

"Well, since Countess Llewellyn and Lady Kirsten are still here until tomorrow, I think we'll better make sure that the enemy won't come back. Also I still want to contact the Countess again and perhaps can even check the diamond from close. I don't like doing the job half-done. We don't even have a complete picture yet about the link of these diamonds with the enemy. Is that correct, Camus?" The Judge was trying to provoke Aquarius' ego and continued, "But I can do it and stay by myself, anyway only me who can detect the enemy and whatever they do with the diamond." Then he waited for his prey, shrugged his shoulders, pretending being indifferent.

"You have a good point there, Rhadamanthys. Maybe it is better if I also wait and go to Japan afterwards; it's only one day or two difference from my plan. And that trail is not as clear as the diamonds." The Ice Saint did not want to miss the chance of investigating the rare diamond; now that it was close and the Wyvern did have contact with the Countess.

"_Good boy, gorgeous. Stay close to me!"_

"As you wish, Camus. But keep me closely updated, please." Saga went to the bedroom for packing his belongings and getting ready to take Dohko and Hyoga back to Sanctuary through another dimension.

.

* * *

.

In the bedroom, Camus approached Saga hesitantly. A small packet in gold-colored wrapping paper with the label 'FrischSchoggi-Läderach' was in his hand.

"Yes, Camus?" asked Saga attentively. He had suspected that there was something different about Camus and guessed that he wanted to talk to him. They were always close and the Gemini Saint was fond of his younger and intelligent Aquarius. If fate was not cruel to both Gemini Saints, and Milo was not there, Saga would have chosen Camus as his soul mate; instead of having lots of lovers from both men and women when he was grey-haired.

"Can you give this to Milo, please?"

"Is that the Swiss chocolate?" teased the older Saint.

"Uh…yes. He really likes these sweet stuffs. I would prefer the dark ones only, "answered the Aquarian while remembering their favorite his-and-hers assorted chocolate box from the ' 100% Chocolate Café Gallery ' that Hyoga had bought from Japan; it had saved them from unnecessary quarrels in their temples for a long time.

"You can give it yourselves when you meet him in Japan or Miami, can't you? So what is it, Camus?"

"We…uhm…had a big disagreement before this mission. And I don't know if he really…had forgiven me already."

"Oh, come on. You two are inseparable. Don't worry about it, whatever that was. Milo cannot live without having you in less than 5-metres from him. He's always like that even after claiming to have the biggest fight ever with you, several times. We never believe him anymore, "comforted Saga.

"I have a feeling that this time is different. I made a serious mistake…I guess. Maybe he is better having me at least more than 5-kilometers from him." Camus felt like having a lump in his throat. He almost just whispered his words.

"I don't believe that. But I'll see what is going on with him. In the worst case, you know that I will always be there for you, too." He patted Camus gently on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Saga. That means a lot to me. But I don't really believe that either now," chuckled Camus while pointing at the red marks on Saga's neck.

"Well, uhm…I don't know. It's nothing I guess. Girls are just so unpredictable." He smiled shyly.

"Saga, you also deserved being happy after what had happened. Don't punish yourself forever." He put his hands on Saga's knee.

"It's very sweet, Camus. But you have to say it to yourself, too. I always think that you-…" his words were cut by the Judge who appeared on the door of the bedroom and autocratically almost shouted his words when seeing the two saints were looking at each other deeply.

"Sorry to break your romantic conversations! But you must leave now, Saga, or you'll miss the last train. And I'm going to my investigation downstairs now if you still want to join me, Camus!" Then the Judge left the door, expected being obeyed.

Camus frowned, snorted… sighed heavily.

"Will you be OK with him, Camus?"

"Yes, Saga. Don't worry. He is as good as a mute decoration in an ice coffin, of course. But I still can manage and honestly, he's OK when he is really serious."

"Take care of yourself. And see you soon!"

So the Gold Saints went to take the train shortly after midnight to a closest small town, before Saga could raise his cosmo; to stay invisible to the enemy if they were still around the hotel. Alraune Queen also took the flight to Munich for going to one of the Heinstein's Castle which had the door to the Underworld. In the post-war and in the peace-pact time like this, Hades was strict about opening doors to the Underworld. Even the specters were only allowed to go through these doors and not just opening portals anywhere.

.

* * *

.

The Kyoto and Ice Saint were at the bar near the lobby of the hotel, drinking or pretending; to observe and get the gossip about the Countess from the night-owl guests. They got bored after about an hour or two that felt like eternity, until the Kyoto started a discussion with the Aquarius.

...

"I didn't cry, Rhadamanthys. What kind of question is that?" denied Camus.

"Please give me some credit and respect, Camus. We are not dumb, aren't we?" However the Judge was asking in an attentive tone, not in his usual mocking tone.

Camus examined the Judge's expression and decided that he was serious, meaning he would be a normal person with whom someone could talk to.

Camus was thinking for some moment before finally replied, "Well, I guess you are the right person to talk about this matter, Rhadamanthys." He continued, "Do you know what is next or where you will be after," he paused, "after leaving this world, Rhada? Or even if you have a choice, be sure that you _really_ leave?"

Camus' questions surprised Rhadamanthys. He never thought that the Ice Saint would ask the questions about the after-life to him. He thought Camus was only thinking about that Cassanova, guessed that the Ice Saint was only being lovesick.

The paragraphs and last judgments from that folder of confessions were flashing in the Judge's mind. The confession folder of Camus and his previous lives, the folder that he borrowed from Minos, the record that made him attracted to this Saint.

The confession record reminded Rhadamanthys why he found the previous Ice Saint he had fought close to his heart, especially this recent reincarnation. Lately he got distracted by Camus' physical beauty and almost forgot about it.

Like he always felt the need to sacrifice himself for Lord Hades' army and full devotion to his Lord that reached the greatest measures; Rhadamanthys found the same extreme devotion from this particular Ice Saint soul, but with interesting detail that was novice for the Kyoto; and the unfortunate fate of the Saint that provoked his curiosity. It could have been him, if Rhadamanthys were on the other side being a Saint—or maybe not? Because he still had not yet experienced some things in life, like love and eternal friendship.

"I see, Camus." He paused to search the most simple and compact way answer the questions.

Suddenly, Rhadamanthys felt the soft vibration of his Sgian Dubh.

.

* * *

.

The blue-haired Sho could finally leave his new girlfriend satisfied and her brother relieved that she was safely back to her room. He had to keep those heirs of the Japanese tycoon happy; because they were his access to some of the rare diamonds that he had to investigate, usually owned by the rich and famous people of the world.

Around two hours after the Opera, he arrived at the Bar au Lac Hotel and found his way to be on the top of the building. Carefully, he descended to enter the fifth floor's corridor through the window that he managed to open with his tools. Then he entered the store room on that floor, which was next to Countess Llewellyn's room. It gave him close enough distance, for his gadgets and a small antique object, to the rare diamond. He was ready to start the test; and contacted his boss.

"All clear! The primary object is not in the interfering distance."

"Confirmed. Energize!" replied the metallic man's voice.

The object was briefly glowing and fed the readings of the gadget around that object and suddenly stopped.

"Report!" said the metallic voice.

"It's not strong enough"

"Acknowledged. Leave that diamond. It's useless!" ordered the metallic voice.

"Confirmed, Sir. I'm going to the portal now," answered Sho.

He was on the edge of the window and activated his assembling armor, when suddenly the antique object activated his power-measuring gadgets. Shortly after, he saw the Aquarius Saint with the big blond man running towards him, apparently summoning their armors.

Sho jumped out of the window and flew towards the other edge of Lake Zürich.

.

—**End Of Flashback—**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_(1) There was nobody interesting, my Lord (slang)._

.


	17. Chapter 17- Double Aria part 2

**Disclaimer :** All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei. **No OCs** in this chapter (*wink*).

**Warning :** No beta. Be patient, please :-)

**Soundtrack :**

1) " Sailing for my dream" from the BT'X soundtrack, for the fighting scenes (Thanks, Vic)

2) "Do You Wanna Touch Me" from Glee, for Rhada's thoughts in the Gastland Burg. LOL.

Thank you for those who were playing with the follow or fave buttons that haven't been mentioned elsewhere: AUehara, Ralza, Purpleultros, and Vladamdam.

And finally we are out of the flashback mode :-)

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

* * *

.

"He is flying!" shouted Camus, he was about to jump from the window when the Wyvern pushed him aside.

"Come, fly with me Camus!" ordered the Judge while grabbing the Ice Saint by the waist, jumping and taking the Ice Saint under his wings. They flew over the big lake, chasing the enemy who had himself inside a small red jet plane which flies faster than the Wyvern's wings. Camus threw some Diamond Dust attack from afar without much success because the enemy made several flying maneuvers easily.

Sho had put the antique object into the special container and activated the sealed before flew over the lake. He found that the blond Knight had armor that could fly, taking Camus flying with him. Luckily his mini-jet armor could fly faster than them, although he had to make several flying maneuvers, avoiding the Ice Saint's diamond dust attacks. Approaching the end of the lake, he saw that his team-mate was with the portal tools and ready for testing it.

Then he felt the blasting energy came to his way; it was the Gliding Roar from the blond Knight. However his Sky Waves technique was the good one to counter that attack. Sho was able to absorb the Judge's attack and send it back to its owner, knocking the Judge and the Ice Saint to the lake as a result.

"Activate it, Daichi!" shouted Sho, while opening the container of the object and put the object into the portal machine.

A glowing hole with a 5-metre diameter materialized on the air near the ground. Sho and Daichi ran into it, carrying their tools, and disappeared into the glowing hole. By this time, both Rhadamanthys and Camus were already on the shore, recovered from their fall. Camus dragged the Judge who was tangled by the lake weed on his wing, freed him; then ran and jumped into the contracting hole, just in time before the hole had disappeared.

Everything turned to the dark again, leaving a peaceful lakeshore. No traces of the enemies, the Saint and the Specter.

.

* * *

.

Inside the portal hole, pulsating lights and winds surrounded them for some seconds before they found themselves falling into the cold snow.

"Not enough energy! We've got hitchhikers!" grunted the young man in yellow armor to Sho, after recovering from their fall and hiding behind a big rock.

"Use our combi-attack for them, Daichi. And add the laser for that Batman!" ordered Sho before jumping and flying high.

Camus and Rhadamanthys fell into the snow on the side of the hill and rolled down until they managed to grab the rock, hanging on a cliff.

Once again Rhadamanthys grab Camus to fly with him approaching the enemy, now was the one with the yellow armor.

"Greatest Precaution!" The Kyoto launched his attack towards Daichi. But from the sky behind Daichi, Sho flew and launched his countering technique, deflecting the attack back, again knocking the warriors and making Rhadamanthys lost his grip on Camus. It was lucky for Camus that they weren't flying high. He could manage to stand up quickly after falling on the snow, and launched his Diamond Dust attack towards Daichi who narrowly escaped the blow, although his armor started to freeze.

Sho flew stealthily behind Daichi, they launched their combine attack that created the wave and a small earth quake, resulting in the split of the ground where Camus fell into it. They were shooting the falling Saints with the sonic bullets when Rhadamanthys' attack hit them. But Daichi was faster with his laser weapon. He shot Rhadamanthys wing, knocking the Judge some metres back; then he aimed the weapon to the split ground, where Camus was and adjusted the charging level enough for burning organic material into ashes. When Camus appeared from the pit, still confused by the previous sonic bullet attack, Daichi hit a button on his weapon. Seeing it, Rhadamanthys jumped to Camus, wrapping Camus with his wing when they fell back into the pit; and Rhadamanthys felt the laser burning on his back.

"They're down! Open the portal, quick!" shouted Sho.

The glowing hole appeared once again, and then vanished some seconds later, along with the two young men in their mechanic armors.

.

* * *

.

In the pit, some unstable big rocks started to fall on top of the Jugdge who had Camus wrapped inside his wing. Rhadamanthys felt his back hot and full of sharp pain from the laser shot. The Ice Saint was lying almost unconscious under him; apparently the sonic bullet had hit him hard before the Saint could stop it and got his head hit again when they fell into the pit. With much determination, Rhadamanthys held Camus tightly and flapped his wings to take them out of the pit, hurting his back a lot in doing it; found a crook on the rock hill that almost like a cave and put Camus body down. Ten minutes later he heard the Ice Saint gave a soft moan while gained consciousness and pressing his forehead with his hands.

"Are you okay, Camus?"

"My head…but I'm fine…Rhada." Almost jumped to sit, remembering what happened the last time. "Are they-?"

"Yes, we lost them again. But now we know that they are a group, and non-divine warriors, with divine tools."

"Why didn't you use the sword?" asked the Saint curiously, still massaging his throbbing head.

"Camus, do you use your Goddess' Nike for beating specters? No? I'm not convinced that these guys are our ultimate enemy with ultimate weapons. They're not easy, yes. But the sword will reveal itself when recognizing its opponent."

"I see. Where are we now?" questioned Camus, seeing the Kyoto was busy with his phone and GPS application.

"In the German side of the Alps, we're in Bavarian Alps. Coincidentally, My Lady has a small fortress near this place. We should go there now; it provides basic shelter and got basic supplies. It's better to think about our next step there than here." Rhadamanthys showed the map on his phone. "It's not far, but we have to walk or run. I can't fly"

"Are you hurt?" It was dark in the cave with only lights from the phone, so Camus couldn't see the wounds.

"It's no big deal, but I don't fancy playing FEDEX now. Come on, follow me."

Camus had noticed that the Wyvern walking style was less alpha and more limping. Automatically he caught the Kyoto's waist and supported him.

"I am not crippled, Camus!" protested Rhadamanthys, but enjoyed the way Camus attached to his body. He really liked it. "And don't touch my back!"

"Be quiet and just show me the way. The sooner we get there, the better!" snapped the Ice Saint, then burned his cosmo for the just-under-speed-of-light race-walking. Around fifteen minutes later they arrived at a small fortress, or called Burg in German, that belonged to the Heinstein family. The local knew it as the Schneewittchensgastland Burg.

.

* * *

.

.

The small fortress was truly spartan for providing basic accommodation. Only one part of the fortress was decorated, other rooms were left empty. It only had a small bedroom with single-size bed, two bathrooms and a very big open-plan living-dining room with a fireplace and a kitchenette. There were several big leather sofas in front of the fireplace. The Specters used the place as a short logging when wandering on the Upper world during their assignments. From time to time there were human caretakers came there, for cleaning the room and restocking the supplies of preserved food or medical kits.

The Kyoto and Ice Saint had decided that they would stay until morning and took a rest there, to recover from their battle with the enemy.

Rhadamanthys lit the fireplace after washing his face in the bathroom, then rummaging the big first-aid box in the living room. He was still in his surplice without the helmet.

Camus had just come out of the bathroom when he saw the Kyoto with scattered first-aid kit contents on the sofa. He realized some blood drips on the floor around the Kyoto. The Ice Saint sent away his gold cloth and offered his help to Rhadamanthys.

"Let me help you with that bandage."

"No need, it's nothing!" replied the Kyoto stubbornly. Then it crossed his mind that he could use the offer to his advantage. _"Wait….do you want to touch me, gorgeous? Oh, yeah. Be my guest! "_ Rhadamanthys changed his attitude into a damsel-in-distress mode. "Well, actually yes, please. Just never tell anyone I let you help me."

Camus snorted, "Drop your arrogance. It's unnecessary, you know. Then why don't you heal them first with your cosmo?"

"_I don't want to lose the cut you did to me, idiot!_", but answered proudly, "It's needed for doing my job in the army. " It was three-quarter of truth.

"I think it's stupid. You don't need it with the reputation you've already got…but I have no say about your life. Whatever."

"_Shut up and just touch me there, will ya_?" thought Rhadmanthys while sending the upper-body parts of his armor on the floor, leaving the lower part of the armor attached to his body, particularly the crotch shield. This was to hide his self-acting part of his body that like to behave differently than his brain. To save his dignity if things were not going in the way it should be; and it might well be the case with this frigid Ice Saint. Then he sat next to Camus, allowing Camus to see his bleeding wounds on his surplice-free back.

"Your wounds are worse than I thought, Rhada," observed Camus warily, "Are you sure you don't want to apply your cosmo to them?"

"I told you, I need them. And the pain is nothing!" argued the Judge while turn his body facing the Ice Saint.

Then the Kyoto opened his ragged shirt, pretending an indifferent way. But he made sure that his muscles were contracted, showing his well-trained torso and well shape upper arms, despite his wounded back was painful like hell in doing it. Before turning his body having his back against Camus, he presented the broad shoulders, biceps, triceps and six-pack, all wrapped in a bisque-colored skin; like the professional body-builder, only discreetly. The Kyoto had a brawny body that would make Arnold Schwarzenegger turned to envious green; moreover, this body has proven its full function as an efficient killing machine, not only for displays.

Camus tried to ignore the herculean body in front of him. He was just thinking of being nice to the Wyvern, who got injured protecting him, when he offered the help. He forgot that the Wyvern had an appealing big muscular body, still as alluring as the one he saw on the morning after his steamy dream. He blushed and cursed himself for having dirty thoughts about this arrogant bastard body, took deep breaths and concentrated in cleaning the wounds on the back of the Kyoto. He never felt tempted with someone else's body except Milo's before, and that was only after he developed feelings for Milo. Even when he admired Saga so much, it never crossed his mind during their hard training, shirtless under the Mediterranean sun. So this was actually embarrassing for Camus.

Rhadamanthys couldn't contain his pleasure hearing Camus taking deep breaths. "_Does it work for you, gorgeous? C'mon, don't be shy. Touch me more._" He felt that his underbelly getting tight under the crotch-plate that hid his naughty member. His imprisoned body part was as painful as the open wound cleaned by Camus. The Judge closed his eyes to concentrate on calming down his excitement when he heard Camus' question.

"Are you okay, Rhada? You can say it if it hurts, you know." Looking at Rhadamanthys' expression, Camus was thinking almost correctly that the Kyoto was in pain.

"Huh...that's it then. I don't care if you objected, it's really stupid!" Camus burnt his cosmo, concentrating it on his hand. Cold air gathered around his sophisticated fingers; and those fingers were caressing the wounds to close the open wounds.

"What are you doing? I told you that I am perfectly fine, Camus!" asked Rhadhamanthys curiously.

"I am just trying to stop the bleeding and the pain. You can still keep your scars."

It was true that it felt very nice for the Kyoto. The pain was greatly reduced. In addition, there was a novel feeling he liked when Camus ran his cold fingers slowly over his back. He enjoyed Camus body being close to him, watching his body, caring for him. However, that stubborn body part started to protest the imprisonment again. Along with it, his imagination was running wild. Images of Camus playing with the ice cubes slowly in a sensual way on his back, going down below as a foreplay before the dirtier game, were flashing in his brain.

"_Damn it, gorgeous! Stop seducing people like that. One of these days you'll get yourself raped_."

"It's done! You can keep your useless scars. But tell me, do you feel better now, Rhada?"

"_A lot worse, idiot_!" The Judge muttered, "Yeah, kind of. Thanks, Camus."

Camus continued with putting the ointment on the wounds and circling the bandages neatly and swiftly around the Kyoto's torso. The sooner he covered that muscular body, the better it would be.

"Thank you for helping me back there, Rhada, "said Camus still busy with the ointment and bandages on the Kyoto.

"You mean for saving your ass? Yeah, you are welcome."

"Why did you do it? It could have been more dangerous for you, Rhada." Camus didn't expect that the Kyoto could act unselfish for him, protecting him.

"I don't know, Camus. Just feel like it." Rhadamanthys was telling the truth. He did not understand it either; why he instinctively protected Camus. He had done it only to his Lady Pandora before, while in the mission serving his Lord Hades. "Not everything can be explained…or have explanations, Camus. Simple."

"I don't agree with that."

"Hm…then explain to me, how you did you like it under my wings?" asked Rhadamanthys, turning his back to face Camus who was having his hands still on the bandages, on his torso. His hands caught the end of Camus' silky hair and caressed it between his fingers.

"What a question. Are you trying to flirt with me again? And have you forgotten your words to me already?" warned Camus. He didn't move an inch to show Rhadamanthys that he was not easily intimidated; despite the faster heartbeats accompanying the memory of the stolen kiss.

"What if I say yes?" teased the Kyoto boldly. His predator eyes shone in gold, hands taking the tip of the dark hairs to his nose and inhaling it.

"Please spare me from your hunting game! There is no cake here (1)," threatened Camus with green-hinted glaring eyes.

"_How could you be caring and obnoxious at the same time, Wyvern?"_

Rhadamanthys laughed. "Camus…Camus. How low your boiling point is. I thought you're a near-frozen, cool-tempered guy?" He released the hair reluctantly.

"Ouch! Hey…be careful!" cried the Judge when the Aquarius tightened the bandage carelessly.

"You deserved it! And I thought you're a strong and unbreakable guy?" sneered Camus.

"All right…all right. I am sorry…partner, "grinned the Judge.

Camus sighed. "I don't know why you were picking on me since the first day. What have I done wrong to you? Don't you think that we are better as good colleagues? Or maybe even as friend? The mission will thank us for that."

"_If only you were not that gorgeous, stupid."_

"What an interesting proposal, Camus. Personally, I think it is nonsense. But for education and curiosity purposes, maybe it's worth a try."

"Why is it nonsense? You are still a human, aren't you?"

"You are right, Camus. It's just that apart from having the supporting colleagues and subordinates, I never really had friends before. I don't know if I will be better as a friend for you." He gave small laughs hearing the crystal laughs from the Ice Saint.

"Finally, there is something you don't know, mighty Judge. Let's see how it goes, at least we start trying. For the sake of the mission."

Camus stood up and offered to make cups of tea for him and the Kyoto, was accepted, and went to the kitchenette.

Rhadamanthys quickly sent the rest of his surplice away and took two blankets from under the large coffee table. He needed it to hide his lower body part. He felt disappointed that Camus did not fall into his trap; but kind of had guessed it already. Camus was not easy, and that's exactly why he liked the game so much.

"_Wasn't that Cassanova your friend as well before? This will be the best strategy to get you, I bet."_ He smirked satisfactorily.

The Ice Saint came back from the kitchen with two big mugs of hot tea, gave one to the Kyoto. They sat on separate sofas facing each other. It has been a long day and they were tired. Bodies were still aching from the fight. For some minutes, they drank in silent watching the crackling fireplace.

.

* * *

.

"Camus, why did you have those questions back there? What are your regrets?"

"Uhm? Oh, just forget it. I don't think I need to know the ans-…" Camus tried to brush off the question casually.

"I think you already know what's next for human, don't you? You know about those standard judgments and punishments or rewards. It was not your real question, wasn't it?"

The Aquarius did not answer and kept looking on the fireplace.

"Camus, were you trying to ask me why you came back here?"

"It's not that, Rhada. I am thankful to have the second chance to fix the mistakes I made in my previous life. It's rather…-," Camus paused, weighing of whether he really should have this conversation with the judge. He never talked about it with anyone before, even with Milo. Simply because there was not the right time; and Milo always made him busy doing something else together. He should have discussed it with the attentive Saga, who would understand more for he had the similar history. And yet he did not do it.

But Rhadamanthys was looking at the Aquarius seriously; he was acting as the real Judge of Hell and not that annoying specter moments ago. He showed similar attentiveness like Saga to Camus's questions, and he indicated previously that he had sensitiveness on Camus' feelings as well. All of these encouraged Camus to discuss it with him. It would be like asking an opinion from the expert, in a professional way.

"It's rather why I missed those standard processes. I wonder if my deeds have something to do with it, I mean which one of those. Whether I can … I can make sure that next time I will go straight through the standard process; not …to open my eyes against my will."

The Ice Saint felt like it was the longest conversation he ever made with someone, a stranger. He was still trying not to show the emotion assigned to that topic. But the Rhadamanthys already saw through this icy mask before, and he knew that this topic was emotional for the Ice Saint.

"_Freedom. Is that what you've lost and are afraid of losing it again, Camus? Of course, you are a real Aquarius. And a perfectionist?"_

"Do you never question your afterlife or your choices, Rhada? Is it all so clear for you or you just don't care?"

Rhadamanthys watched Camus intensely. Golden versus deep blue-green eyes. There was a frailty there that evoked his protective instinct, without knowing the reason why.

"_Interesting, gorgeous."_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

(1) Quote from the computer game "Portal".

_._

_Sorry…don't kill me , please. Next will be the afterlife thingy. That soundtrack song made me lose the plot. __ It's so Rhancy :-):-)  
_

_Just imagine Camus tries to lecture him with "If You Wanna Touch Her, Ask!" (Shania Twain, thanks Mel!), then Rhancy replies stubbornly with that song. LOL!_

_And Joan Jett really looked like female version of singing Rhancy _


	18. Chapter 18-The Afterlife

**Disclaimer :** All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei.

**Warning :** No beta. Be patient, please :-)

**Soundtrack :**

1) Any 80's and 90' Love Songs playlists on Youtube, for the romantic-boring scene in front of the fireplace .

2) "Totoro Theme" guitar cover by Shungha Jung and "With our Without You" from Maryrose acoustic cover & live acoustique (thanks Mel!), for the morning scene and RhadaxCamus parting scene.

.

This chapter describes the Underworld/Afterlife realm in this story (ODD) and mainly will serve as my reference and boundaries in building the story in the future (or answering "questions" from the readers later *wink*). I was confused with all the contradictions in the manga and anime about this topic, so I decided to have mine, although I tried to be as close as in the original manga and anime.

Sorry for the long dialogs between Camus x Rhada. But that's also how they are. LOL. Hope you are still awake at the end of the chapter :-)

Greetings for Yasmindei! And thanks to Lorientad.

**Thank you all for still reading!**

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Rhadamanthys sipped his tea, still watching Camus intensely. He sighed. It will be a long day without sleeping, and not in the way he'd like it. But those fragile eyes under the icy mask, the ones he saw at the Opera and in front of the fireplace now, made him want to comfort them, telling that everything is going to be okay. Those eyes gave the impression of looking up to him, asking for help. No one gave him the feeling like this before, a new friend in a deep conversation needing guidance. They made him feel like almost a hero.

"_You are interesting, gorgeous."_

"Why not starting from the beginning as we got all night here?" said Rhadamanthys, handed over one blanket to Camus. Leaving the sofa, he sat on the thick carpet in front of the fireplace, between the sofas, and leaning his chest on the Ottoman to stretch his back. "But I can only tell you what is not confidential. OK?"

"Thanks, Rhada," muttered Camus, joining the Judge on the carpet, leaning his back on the other Ottoman next to Rhadamanthys.

"You know very well that for human, every soul will go to the Hirasaka Yomotsu and falls through the hole over there to the Underworld."

"I understood it as there's no turning back when one falls to that hole."

"Yes, Camus. Someone can still save the dying human at this point if the soul is also determined to go back, but not after the soul fall into the hole to the Underworld realm. Any human or deity who is able to do 'Seki Shiki Meikai Ha' can enter the Yomotsu ground."

"So one doesn't need to have 8th sense to enter the Yomotsu?"

"Correct, Camus. The specters call that place our playground, as we sometimes have fun going out of the Underworld realm and punching people who try to meddle with the souls' fate."

"You as well, Rhada?" criticized Camus.

"Huh! That's the low-level specters' game. I have more important tasks and have no time to for that. But I did enjoy throwing those Cancer and Flowery Saints to the hole last time," smirked Rhadamanthys.

Camus just snorted as a comment.

"Now, only the fortunate souls will arrive at the Acheron through that hole and cross the river if they can pay Acheron spectre to take them on his boat. The souls are now entering the First Prison for having their confession recorded and checked. Sometimes I'm involved here doing my part for the souls from Asia, but most of the time my subordinates do the job for me. You see, I'm also in charge of building and training the army."

"So you won't be my Judge, right? Good!" smiled Camus and drank his tea.

"Perhaps it's your loss. I'd like to think that I do my job better than Aiacos, and you don't want him to interrogate you," smug the Judge.

"Interrogation?" asked Camus, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll explain later. Now, Rune will do the first trial based on the confession records and approved by Minos; or Minos will do it himself because he is such a perfectionist. Most of the cases were easy. This is what we called the standard process. Either they are crystal clear for the punishment in the hell, or going for the reward in Elysium. Then, according to the degree of the punishment or the reward, the souls will stay in that assigned place for a certain time before turning back to the world for reincarnation."

"Or being resurrected by the deities," mumbled Camus.

"Not for the easy cases! Once a soul is in the Tribunal, in Hell or Elysium, this soul is untouchable to the deities. It's all under Lord Hades realm and rules; all the Olympians had agreed on this absolute power, obligation and autocracy of My Lord for the earth and humans establishment from the beginning," explained Rhadamanthys.

"But we have cases of resurrections," argued Camus.

"Yes. When a soul is still in the Yomotsu Hill, but I'll explain this later; or when the soul is waiting for its judgment in the Limbo."

"A Limbo after the trial? I thought differently when I heard the word."

"No, Camus. What you think as a Limbo is not the Limbo of the Underworld. For the souls which are somehow lost or escape the system by accident, they will end up the place what we call 'the Lost'. For these poor unfortunate souls, it will be worse than being in Hell; we and they don't know what's awaiting for them there and they lose the reincarnation process."

"I see, "said Camus while feeding more woods to the fireplace for Rhadamanthys.

"Now back to the real Limbo. There are difficult cases, especially for ordinary human heroes or deity's warriors like the saints or the marinas who served a deity or more. Usually they die in the complicated actions or wars against other deity. Paradoxically, their strong loyalties often led them to do actions which betrayed their own deity. Their judgments processes required more cross-checking and deep or philosophical thinking. Those cases are where at least the two of us the Judges of Hell have to stand in the Tribunal and give our verdicts. In the cross-checking process that requires lots of interrogations, paper-works and readings, those souls stayed in the Limbo."

"Is it better being in Limbo than in Hell?" asked Camus curiously.

"No at all. Even if your deeds are for Hell, you don't want the Limbo. The Limbo is a prison and interrogation processes are not always pretty and mostly worse than Hell, although only for a short time. It depends on how complex a case is and who is interrogating you. When you are in the Limbo, your soul is vulnerable for abuse. And anyone with great power can resurrect you or make you do what they want."

"So I was in Limbo last time when-…" Camus suddenly stopped. He couldn't finish the sentence when the memory of being in Sapuris with Milo's hands chocking him came so clear on his mind. There was a short silence.

Rhadamanthy noticed that becoming a Specter, even a fake one, was a touchy subject for Camus. And the Kyoto found himself stretching his hand to pat Camus' arm with empathy. The action brought the Saint back to reality and he gave him a slight nod.

Rhadamanthys continued, "You were lucky last time that the deities including my Lord Hades offered you the resurrection when you had just entered the limbo, thus spared you from the interrogation."

"I bet you have fun interrogating and punishing your enemies all the time," murmured Camus.

"Not like that, Camus. Give us more respect for doing our responsibilities, please!" disproved Rhadamanthys. "Some of specters have a twofold nature, first as the part of the Hell's Judicial System and second as the warrior of Lord Hades. A pure warrior specter like Zelos will just be a warrior; He will act in the same to his enemies, whether he meet them in the Upper World or in the Underworld. So it's better not to meet him in the Limbo for interrogation. "

"So you are of the twofold nature, Rhada?"

"Yes. The specter with twofold nature like all the Judges, the guardians of the prisons, and the Tribunal staffs are bound to the Underworld Judicial System. We follow the rules when we stand in the Tribunal, no exception. For example, we cannot punish you with Hell or reward you with Elysium on the base of what you are to us; we only can judge you based on your confession record." Rhadamanthys sipped his tea. "The same rules bind us in the Limbo; we cannot put you there because you were our enemy. You will be there only because of your confession record. And we cannot hold you forever in the Limbo because we are bound to give you the judgment at one point. "

Rhadamanthys paused. "However, what you experience in the interrogation process is purely our privilege. We are allowed to do absolutely anything to your soul in Limbo. Simply put, there is no limit for the pain we can inflict to your ethereal body, since technically you are already dead. All kind of tortures are allowed in the name of interrogation if we want it."

Camus shuddered. "Hell sounds like much a better place."

Rhadamanthys nodded. "In a sense, yes it is. And ironically for some cases, the souls were found not guilty and judged for reward in Elysium, after all those tortures. So, let's hope that you will be an easy case next time."

Camus quipped, "Easy as if directly go to Hell?"

"Why not? Because the time a soul should spend in Hell or Elysium is definite according to the trial results. After that, the soul will go out for reincarnation. Thus, the punished soul can hope for better reward in the next afterlife." The judge smirked, "Well the main point is going out of Hell and have no memory about it."

The log was crackling in the fireplace, breaking the silence in the room.

.

"About the resurrection, are you saying that basically every deity is able to resurrect anyone they want, provided that the souls they are interested in still in Yomotsu or Limbo, Rhada?"

"Yes, but the resurrection is not something as easy as pie. Otherwise we will have a lot of mess in the judicial system and administration down there. Thus, when my Lord Hades was appointed as the Lord of the Underworld by the Olympians, he asked to set the boundaries in this regard. In Yomotsu, the resurrection is easier because basically you are not fully dead yet, in technical term. One just has to convince your soul to go back."

"I think Death Mask told me something about his fight with Shiryu, where Shiryu's girlfriend saved him from the Yomotsu. So even human can convince a soul to go back?"

"Yes, Camus. But someone has to have very strong cosmo to convince a soul. The willingness of the soul to come back and ability of the soul to burn the cosmo will help a lot. Some strong prayers can also help a soul to leave the Yomotsu and go back to life."

"And what about the souls in the Limbo?" asked Camus.

"Once the soul is in the Limbo, first one has to own the ability to be in the Underworld; that is, the awakening of the 8th sense. Then beyond that, one needs a significant power to release the soul. After that one needs the power for granting the soul a fresh body. So logically, deities are more often the ones who can bestow this kind of resurrection. But because of the limits agreed by all the Olympians in the realm of Lord Hades; the deity who grants this resurrection will lose a hefty amount of his or her power, although the timing of this loss of power could be negotiated. Plus naturally we have our system to prevent such intrusion to the Underworld."

"So that is why Hades has more power to resurrect the souls he wants than other deities?" asked Camus.

"Yes. Otherwise every deity will resurrect their warriors every time they die. It will be a mess for the Underworld system and an abuse for the humankind. And that's something your Goddess had insisted not to happen. Ever wonder why she didn't just resurrect all of her saints?"

"Because of her love for human or humanity. She let us to go for the standard system. She prefers that humans would be able to reincarnate and do good deeds, having a better chance to go to Elysium in the next life," answered Camus without doubt.

"That's right, Camus. It is for Athena's request of respecting the human soul and thus its reincarnation cycles. My Lord would prefer to have all human souls in Hell; and your Goddess would love to have them all in Elysium forever. This judgment and the reincarnation cycle is the compromise of those opposite demands, as agreed by the Olympians."

.

Rhadamanthys stood up with faint groan, because of his painful back, and went to the bathroom. He came back ten minutes later and gave Camus a set of new toothbrush and paste he found in the small storage room.

"Why don't you take the bedroom, Rhada? It's better for your back, "asked Camus when he came back from the bathroom, seeing that the Kyoto had lain on his stomach on the sofa.

"No, I prefer the fireplace here. And it's only for some hours anyway before the sunrise."

"You and your fireplaces," chuckled Camus. He remembered the fireplaces in the Wyvern's mansion. The owner is obsessed by them, indeed.

"You can join me here if you still have more questions, Camus. Or you can take the bedroom."

Camus checked his phone for the time, and saw that it's only less than 5 hours to sunrise at this time of the year there. He admitted to himself that he liked the conversations with the Kyoto when he was in the normal behavior like now. And they were trying to become friends, so it should be okay to stay for few hours more there.

Satisfied with the justification for staying, Camus finally said, "I do have more questions, if you don't mind Rhada. But don't let me prevent you from sleeping, you need to rest." Then he settled himself facing Rhadamanthys, under the blanket, on the other sofa across the table.

"My pleasure. No worries, Camus." Rhadamanthys was glad that he could still enjoy Camus' presence bit longer. It would have been better if Camus had joined him on his own sofa, "_aber Man kann nicht alles haben_," thought Rhadamantys, "_at least not now_."

.

.

"By the way, Hyoga told me that I had sent him my armor as Aioros to Seiya. I don't remember those events although I remember being a specter last time. If I was in Limbo, how did I do that?"

"It wasn't your soul, Camus. But it was the projection of the soul—your spirit. Magical items like the armors can protect and maintain the owner's spirit long after the soul is gone to the Underworld. It doesn't matter if the owner's soul is in Limbo, Hell or Elysium. The projection can be strong or weak. And because it's just a projection of the owner soul's devotion, the spirit doesn't have a memory or transfer it to the respective soul."

"So when I was resurrected, I have the memory from my soul only. I see now."

"Yes. With the resurrection, your new life and body will retain the memory from your last life. If your soul goes to reincarnation, all the memories are wiped off. You start from a new page."

"And I guess you won't tell me what I have done wrong in the very first time of my death, Rhada?"

"No, I'm bound to my oath as the Judge of Hell. And that's not my idea of being your friend-with-benefits, Camus." Rhadamanthys grinned seeing the Saint giving him stern look followed by soft chuckle.

"The only benefit you'll get from me is a free-ice coffin, Rhancy."

Ignoring Rhadamanthys' grin, Camus continued with the questions. "We, the humans don't remember our previous life and rewards. But what about you —I mean the specters in general? You fought with my previous incarnation before and you remember it. Do you really have those memories or do you have a kind of background documentation for that, Rhada?"

"The specters with twofold nature certainly keep our memories throughout our rebirth. Well, I know that at least we the Judges wrote down some of the important events we had experienced. I do remember a lot of things, but of course not the unimportant details."

"Lucky we have Apps for that. I bet that managing the memories from thousand years of life is not easy."

"Very funny, Camus. But the old trick called personal diaries worked better. We have them at the Giudecca's library. Of course, they are available only to My Lord, My Lady and the Judges. I know that some other specters also have diaries."

"I would love to read those books, "confessed Camus.

"Maybe, if you behave well with me. " Rhadamanthys smiled and made a mental note, it might be useful in the future for luring the Saint to his dinner plate.

He continued, "Thousands of years may sound so many, but I was living as a warrior with human bodies only for some fraction of that time. The remainder of time I was just a judge in the Underworld, with ethereal body and less significant events to memorize. This was because of your Goddess' seal. I couldn't be a real warrior if my Lord Hades' cosmo in the world was not strong enough. Although I could still kill you easily if we meet in the Underworld; this could be possible only because Lord Hades' cosmo is strong in his realm despite Athena's seal."

"You were in an ethereal body when Hades was under Athena's seal?"

"As all the other twofold-natured specters were, being the part of the Hell judicial system. This is our main and true task. Being a warrior or army of Lord Hades is a secondary task."

"That's why you have intact memories."

"Yes, Camus. And the way the 108 specters are reborn or regenerated is different from yours. The human body destined to be mine will be born under my star and thus and it will grow up as normal human with my spark or essence. When the time comes, my soul and surplice will come to that body and merge."

"What will happen to the original soul in that body?"

Rhadamanthys snorted. "Who cares? The merging process of a specter's soul with the human body happens completely when Lord Hades'cosmo in the world is strong. There was only one case where the merging was not complete, it was the Garuda Suikyo."

"I've read a bit of Suikyo's story at the Library, Rhada. How can you explain a saint was chosen as a specter's body?"

"Unfortunately for us, the body or soul for Garuda was already touched by Athena's cosmo when Suikyo became a Saint. So when the Garuda's soul and surplice came to him, the merging was not complete. Hence we got the problematic Judge. But now the problem is solved with the current Aiacos and I like him better."

"I see, Rhada. Basically you cannot really choose who you want to be? I don't like the idea at all."

"You say it like it is a bad thing. Not for me, there's no question for what I am and to whom I pledge my loyalty. It's crystal clear. But you…what can I say? You will make a bad specter. Well you were, Camus."

"What's the point of living the life like that? Without a free will?"

"It's just a different way of living and serving our deities, Camus. But I agree that there are fundamental differences between a Saint and a Specter. That's why in my opinion, friendship outside the Underworld is nonsense. But yeah, it's worth to try in the name of curiosity."

Rhadamanthys stared at Camus. "However, nothing will stop me from killing you in our next war. Don't get it wrong, Camus, even if we do become friends."

"I am not good in making friends or maintaining friendships either, Rhadamanthys."

Automatically Camus mind went to Milo, with a slight pain in the chest again. "So I am sure that I can kill you in the next war if I ought to. No problem. And there is still a long way before I can say _tu es mon meilleur ami." (2)_

"At least we start from agreeing with something, "mumbled Rhadamanthys, being dozy, "good night, Camus."

Only the sounds of crackling fireplace filled the room afterwards.

.

Radhamanthys opened his eyes with an aching back. Then he heard the rhythmical breathing from Camus, meaning he was still in deep sleep. Camus lay on his back and had his serene face facing the Rhadamanthy, and the blanket covered his body up to his chest. This time the Saint looked more fragile than sensual. Perhaps their earlier conversation had influenced his perception on Camus. Rhadamanthys watched the sleeping Saint like counting the sheep before surrendering to Morpheus' arms.

.

* * *

.

Camus opened his eyes when the rays of sunshine fell upon his face. Shortly he remembered where and why he was there. He glanced at the sleeping Kyoto. And he noticed the red lips and reddish face of the Kyoto. That could only have one meaning. Being alert, he approached Rhadamanthys and put his hand on the Kyoto's neck. Almost instantly, Rhadamanthys jumped awake, caught Camus' wrist and his other hand gripped Camus' neck, almost choking the Saint.

"It's me, Rhada!" Camus tried to quieten the Judge.

"Damn it, Camus!" cursed Rhadamanthys and groaned after releasing the grip. The sudden jump was not so friendly for his back. "You can touch me anytime if you want, shouldn't be surreptitious like that!" He lied down on the sofa again while Camus walked to the kitchenette and boiled water for tea.

"What a pervert! _Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai dit? tu es un cretin plus têtu qu'une mûle_!(3) Just because of the silly scars, now you have fever."

"Shut up, Mama Camus," muttered the Judge.

"I heard that, Rhancy." Then Camus came back with another big mug of tea for the Kyoto.

"What's this? I'm not your patient!" protested Rhadamanthys, smelling the Chamomile tea. "I want Earl Grey only, please."

"That's the best I could find for you, and finish it!" ordered Camus before going to the bathroom. He came back all fresh some minutes later, preparing to leave. The Kyoto was still on the sofa holding the mug, slowly sipping the tea.

"Don't be such a kid, Rhancy. And you should go back to the base at once! Treat those wounds."

"Yeah, I have to fix my surplice. I'm going home directly from here. Are you going back to the hotel?"

"Yes, I have to pick up my stuff and go to Japan. I'll contact you if I find anything interesting. What do you want me to do with your stuff at the hotel?"

"Thanks, Camus. Just tell the staff to collect my things and send them. They have my address in the Heinstein Castle. But can you take care of the books that I bought with you, please?"

"Ah, those books. Okay, no problem. I'll drop them at the base when I'm there."

"Or I'll pick them up at your library."

"_You_, in _my_ library?"

"You've lost a bet, remember? I have thousand years of memories. Certainly won't forget this one easily."

Rhadamanthys watched Camus greedily as he gave small laughs.

"Whatever. I'll go now. You take care of yourself and stop being silly. OK? See you soon, Rhancy!" Camus walked through the door and left the Kyoto with the mug.

Soon after Camus had left, Rhadamanthys summoned his surplice and went to one of the empty room, still holding the tea. He pulled a hidden lever and the wall panel moved, exposing a secret passage. Rhadamanthys ran through it and seconds later he was at the Heinstein Castle in Bavaria on the other side of the hill.

There is another big Heinstein Castle in Thuringia that serves as Hades' Castle. And both castles have the passage to the Underworld. The Gastland Burg was rarely used by the specters because there was almost no need for one, as it was so close to the Bavarian Heinstein Castle and hence the Underworld. There wasn't a need, work-related, for the Kyoto to spend the night at the Burg.

Rhadamanthys walked down the stairs to the Underworld while sending message to his subordinates and Minos about his surplice and his condition. Sipping his Chamomile tea and ignoring the pain, he smirked.

"_What a night! Without sex and forced to drink this horrible tea. But it was a night well spent with you, gorgeous."_

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

1) One cannot have everything.

2) You are my best friend.

3) What have I told you? You are just a stubborn and foolish idiot! (or something like that. LOL).

.

_Thank you for still being awake until the end :-) You deserve some rewards. Perhaps a bit of lime in the next chapters, anyone? LOL. But only in two weeks, at least._

_And special thanks to Victoria for almost beta-ing this chapter for the Afterlife realm. I enjoyed our fights regarding this, because I have the power of the last words. LOL._

_However, I added a lot of things afterwards, so the mistakes/misspellings are mine. _


End file.
